Takdir Benang Merah
by Uzu-AI
Summary: Takdir adalah hal yang tidak dapat diubah, dan takdir yang menghubungkan dua insan melalui benang merah tidak dapat diputuskan. Hinata, gadis yang menolak mentah-mentah akan hal tersebut tiba-tiba mendapatkan kejaiban./"Aku ini sangat benci dengan mitos kampungan itu!"/"Nanti, kau pulang denganku ya."/"Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu."/ "Aku bisa melihat benang merah"/ Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Takdir Benang Merah**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning: Alur laju, typo atau miss typo, OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dahulu, orang-orang mulai meyakini bahwa masing-masing manusia telah di ikatkan dengan pasangan hidup mereka oleh benang merah yang tak kasat mata. Benang merah tersebutlah yang akan menuntun dan membimbing dua insan yang telah di takdirkan untuk hidup bersama. Walaupun tipis dan kusut, benang merah tersebut tidak akan pernah put—"

"Hanabi!"

Hanabi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, wajahnya tampak agak sedikit kesal. "Nee-san, berhentilah meneriakiku seperti itu." ketusnya. Hinata –kakaknya- yang tengah duduk tak jauh darinya menatapinya dengan tajam.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti juga membaca dongeng basi itu dihadapan Nee-san dengan suara keras!" gerutu Hinata. Suaranya sedikit menggema di ruangan tengah keluarga yang memang terbilang luas.

"Baiklah!" Hanabi menutup bukunya dengan kasar. Dia tahu gelagat orang yang beda lima tahun darinya itu. Bukan hanya kali itu saja. Kapanpun dan dimanapun dirinya mencoba membaca buku cerita dengan tenang, kakaknya itu selalu saja menceloteh padanya, dan itu membuatnya kesal. Ah, tentu saja itu saat mereka di rumah.

Hanabi memaparkan buku barunya tepat didepan wajah kakaknya.

"Apa?"

"Lihat buku ini baik-baik"

"Tidak ada yang istimewa dari buku itu"

"Nee-san tidak akan tahu kalau tidak membacanya, lagipula cerita ini kan sudah sangat populer di dunia"

"Kalau begitu, berarti aku orang pertama yang tidak menyukainya"

Hanabi memanyunkan bibirnya. Kakaknya itu benar-benar keras kepala. Apa salahnya mempercayai cerita yang sudah melegenda itu.

"Terlebih, itu hanya mitos." sela Hinata.

Tunggu dulu. A-apa? Mitos? Oke, kali ini kakaknya mulai berulah lagi. Bukannya ingin memperpanjang masalah, tapi Hanabi ingin sesekali kakaknya itu tidak mengolok-olok hal-hal yang ia sukai.

"Hinata nee-san berhentilah berkata seperti itu! Nee-san harus tahu kalau cerita ini benar-benar nyata!"

"Coba buktikan," tantang Hinata.

Hanabi terdiam. Walaupun ia sangat meyakini tentang benang merah itu, tapi untuk membuktikannya…ah sudahlah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat sakit kepalanya kambuh.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya. "Kenapa diam?"

Dilihatnya sekilas adiknya. "Ya sudah, lagipula nee-san juga tidak mau tahu." Hinata pun angkat kaki meninggalkan adiknya sendiri di sana.

"Dasar nee-san." Geram Hanabi dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

.

.

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat-ingat kelakuaannya terhadap adiknya tadi. Baiklah, ia akui kalau ia terlalu berlebihan. Tapi segala jenis cerita cinta yang disukai adiknya yang notabene 'akhirnya mereka berdua hidup bahagia selamanya' itu benar-benar membuatnya muak. Dan oh beruntung hari itu ayah mereka, Hiashi Hyuuga tengah dalam tugas ke luar kota.

"Kurasa aku harus minta maaf padanya."

.

.

"Ada apa nee-san ke sini?"

Hinata menggaruk pelan pipinya. "Begini, maaf tadi Nee-san bersikap kasar padamu…"

Hanabi melipat kedua tangannya. "Nee-san tahu kan, di keluarga kita kata maaf saja tidak cukup." Tuturnya. Kakinya bermain-main mengelilingi sang kakak. "…Jadi?.."

'Mulai lagi nih bocah' pikir Hinata.

"Jadi, sebagai gantinya?" lanjut Hanabi.

Hinata menghela napas, pasrah. "Baiklah, sebagai gantinya nee-san akan bersedia mendengarkan cerita konyol yang kamu baca tadi."

Hanabi tersenyum lebar. "Bagus!" katanya sambil mengajukan kedua jempolnya.

Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Dahulu, orang-orang mulai meyakini bahwa masing-masing manusia telah di ikatkan dengan pasangan hidup mereka oleh benang merah yang tak kasat mata. Benang merah tersebutlah yang akan menuntun dan membimbing dua insan yang telah di takdirkan untuk hidup bersama. Walaupun tipis dan kusut, benang merah tersebut tidak akan pernah putus.

Benang merah tersebut bukanlah sihir, bukan pula sulap. Melainkan Dewalah yang telah merencanakan semuanya dan memilih kedua insan agar dapat bersatu… "

 _ **DUARR!**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir.

"Kyaaaa!" pekik keduanya.

Sontak Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tak lama ia pun mengintip adiknya. Hanabi tampak berlindung di bawah meja, menutupi kepalanya dengan buku tebalnya. Hinata mengusap dadanya, lega. Setidaknya adiknya itu lebih penakut ketimbang dirinya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir aneh juga. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, awan pun tak pula mendung. Lihat, langit saja masih cerah. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ada petir? Tanya Hinata. Hatinya sedikit was was. Ah jangan-jangan dirinya terkena kutukan Sang Dewa karena berani menghina buku cerita milik adiknya. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Hinata menggeleng kuat. Tapi, bisa saja kan? Hinata menggigit ujung jarinya, ketakutan.

Diperiksanya seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Oke, masih aman.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Hanabi. Adiknya itu masih saja merangkup tak berdaya. Hinata berdecih kesal. 'Yah, apa boleh buat.'

"Oi Hanabi, keluarlah." Perintah Hinata.

Hanabi tersentak mendengar panggilan kakaknya, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. "T-tapi petir tadi benar-benar mengerikan. B-baru kali ini aku mendengar petir sebesar itu.."

'Benar juga sih, bisa dibilang petir paling besar yang pernah kudengar di seumur hidupku ini' Hinata hanya manggut-manggut. Tapi, kalau sampai adiknya trauma karena petir barusan, itu keterlaluan.

"Sudahlah, jangan jadi pengecut" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Hanabi meraihnya. Namun nihil. Adiknya itu bahkan tak berkutik sama sekali. Hinata berdecak kesal. "Ah baiklah! Nee-san akan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini!"

Kedua mata Hanabi membulat. "T-tidaak! Aku ikut!" buru-buru Hanabi mengejar kakaknya.

.

.

Terdengar kicauan merdu burung-burung mungil yang mewarnai sejuknya pagi hari di kediaman Hyuuga saat itu. Matahari yang sedari tadi telah berada di ufuk timur berusaha mengganggu nyenyaknya tidur sang putri sulung Hyuuga.

Tubuh ramping berbalut selimut tebal itu akhirnya mulai menggeliat, tanda ia akan bangun. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Menampakkan bola amethyst yang menawan. Bibrnya yang merah ranum bergerak terbuka. "Huaaamh…" erangnya sembari meregangkan tubuh.

Hinata melirik jam weker yang ia taruh di samping bantalnya. 'Kenapa alarm jamnya tidak bunyi ya?' tanyanya. Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya, merapikan kamar, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Saat ia akan mengambil handuk, matanya sontak tertuju pada tangan kanannya. Lebih tepatnya jari kelingking tangan kanannya.

"T-tunggu dulu, aku tidak salah lihat kan?" Tanyanya. Oh tuhan, ia baru saja melihat benang merah terikat di jari kelingkingnya dengan pola pita. Ah! Hinata langsung terpikir akan Hanabi. Wajahnya mulai merah menahan amarah. "Gaah! Hanabi!" pekiknya. Ia tahu pastilah itu kelakuan adiknya, Hanabi. Sudah cukup ia mendengar mentah-mentah cerita basi yang bahkan tak ingin didengarnya, tapi Hanabi malah melakukan ini terhadapnya?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata langsung menghampiri adiknya dan menghardiknya dengan kasar. "Hanabi! Apa-apaan yang kamu lakukan ini, hah?" kata Hinata dengan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. Hanabi yang tiba-tiba dituduh tak jelas itu hanya memasang tampang heran, ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan sang kakak.

"Emh nee-san, maksudmu apa?"

Muncul urat di kening Hinata, dirinya sudah naik pitam. "Jangan pura-pura! Kamu kan yang mengikat benang ini di jari nee-san? Kan sudah nee-san bilang kalau nee-san benci cerita itu, tapi kenapa kamu lakukan ini?" umpat Hinata.

Hanabi yang pada saat itu akan bergegas berangkat sekolah, memiringkan kepalanya tidak paham. "Nee-san ini bicara apa? Tidak ada benang kok di jari nee-san, kalau memang ada, tidak mungkin aku yang melakukannya, nee-san kan selalu mengunci kamar saat tidur." timpal Hanabi. Ya ampun, apa kakaknya itu baru saja bermimpi buruk semalam?

Hinata memutar pikirannya. Ya juga ya, pikirnya. Tapi setelah diperhatikannya pada jari kelingking Hanabi juga terdapat benang merah. Dan itu menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepalanya. "Tapi Hanabi, tanganmu juga…" Hinata kaget bukan main, saat Hanabi memasang sarung tangan, benang merah tersebut tembus dan muncul keluar. A-Apa? Bagaimana bisa?

Bingung. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa, disentuhnya benang merah yang terikat di jarinya. Demi apapun, benar, memang benar-benar tembus tak tersentuh!

Hinata serasa kehilangan jiwa hidupnya, wajahnya memucat dengan dirinya yang terus-terusan bergumam. "Kenapa…kenapa…apa ini...tuhan…ini hanya halusinasi kan?"

Hanabi memandang bingung kakaknya. Cemas? Tidak. Hanya saja tidak biasanya sang kakak bersikap seperti itu. Hanabi mengangkat bahunya, dia tidak mau ambil pusing. "Ah sudahlah nee-san, aku mau berangkat sekolah dulu. Nee-san bergegaslah, nanti terlambat." Kata Hanabi sambil meliliti syal ke lehernya dan berlari kecil keluar.

"Ah jangan lupa pakai syal! Udaranya benar-benar menusuk tulang!" teriak Hanabi dari kejauhan.

Sedangkan Hinata, mengangguk berkali-kali seolah mengerti, dan berjalan ke kamar seperti zombie. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya yang _over thinking_ seperti ini.

.

.

"GAWAAAT!" Hinata meraih tas nya dan berlari sekuat tenaga. "Aku terlalu depresi sampai tidak melihat waktu! Aah terlambat di semester baru itu memalukan!"

Melihat waktu saat itu, sudah jelas ia ketinggalan bus. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain lari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Dengan langkah kaki yang –dipaksa- besar, dan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya, Hinata harus tetap bertahan dengan situasinya. Berbagai macam hukuman terus saja berngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Tempat dimana Hinata sekolah termasuk yang paling elit. Semua siswa dibimbing dengan disiplin yang ketat. Perbuatan yang melanggar aturan sekolah, tentu akan dikenai hukuman yang setimpal. Dan lagi, yang paling ia takutkan adalah Guru Kesiswaan disana. Jiraiya-sensei.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata ingin muntah. Kalau saja ia sampai harus berhadapan dengan guru yang disebut-sebut sebagai guru mesum itu, hilang sudah martabatnya.

Bukan hanya statusnya yang sebagai sisiwi terpandang akan merosot turun, tapi nilai-nilainya juga akan terancam. Gilanya, untuk dapat membujuk Jiraiya-sensei, ia harus menggoda gurunya itu dengan rayuan ekstra plus-plus. Demi jagad raya, dia tidak mau melakukan itu!

'Tamatlah riwayatku.' Batin Hinata menangis.

.

.

Baru saja Hinata tiba di gerbang depan sekolah, ia sengaja mengendap-ngendap agar tidak ada yang melihatnya. Oke, aman. 'Tapi, bagaimana caraku agar bisa masuk?' Tanya Hinata. Salah sedikit saja, akibatnya sangat fatal. Terlalu banyak kamera pengintai disana.

"Hei kau!"

Hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil dirinya. 'Oh Tuhan, apakah aku ketahuan?' Keringat dingin menetes tiada henti, jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali, dengan takut-takut Hinata menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kau juga terlambat, kan?"

"Heh?"

Dihadapannya saat ini berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang berantakan yang juga mengenakan seragam dari sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya. Penampilannya sedikit ugal-ugalan, tapi caranya menatap Hinata sangat bersahabat.

Karena yang ditanya tidak merespon apapun, pemuda tersebut kembali membuka mulutnya. "Hei, jangan bengong gitu. Ayo ikutlah dengan kami, kami tahu jalan rahasia yang paling aman." Serunya ceria.

Hinata masih saja diam seribu bahasa. Pemuda yang telah mengagetkannya itu baru saja mengajaknya menyelinap masuk ke sekolah? Yang benar saja, mereka bahkan tidak saling kenal. Tapi, tunggu dulu..

"…kami?" Tanya Hinata. Ia tidak mengerti, pemuda itu sendirian dan menyebut dirinya kami?

"Iya, kami. Aku dan teman-temanku. Ayolah, waktu kita tidak banyak." Katanya seraya menarik lengan Hinata pergi. Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti pemuda tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanya Hinata. Ia merasa tidak enak memanggil orang tanpa menyebut nama mereka.

Yang ditanya pun menoleh, tampak serentetan gigi yang menghiasi senyumnya. "Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Jawabnya. Hinata ber-oh ria, menatap sekilas pemuda bermata samudera itu. "Panggil aku Hinata." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum simpul.

.

.

"Nah itu mereka" seru Naruto. Tampak disana berdiri dua orang lainnya. Yang satu pemuda dengan kuciran rambut seperti nanas, dan yang satu lagi pemuda dengan coretan merah di kedua pipinya. Penampilan mereka tidak jauh beda dari Naruto, hanya sedikit lebih rapi.

'Jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan 'kami' pikir Hinata.

Hinata memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia baru sadar kalau mereka tengah berada di belakang gedung olahraga yang tidak terpakai. Sama sekali tidak ada kamera pengintai. 'Pantas dia bilang ini jalan yang aman' Hinata mengangguk paham.

Hinata lalu angkat bicara. "Jadi, bagaimana caranya kita masuk?" Tanya Hinata.

"Mudah saja." Jawab Naruto enteng. Tangannya memberi instruksi kepada kedua temannya untuk membantunya mendorong sebuah batu besar yang ternyata menutupi sebuah lubang yang dibatasi oleh pagar besi di belakang gedung. 'Hebat.' Mata Hinata berbinar-binar kagum.

"Ayo cepat masuk, sebelum upacara pembukaannya selesai!"

"Baiklah"

Setelah berhasil melewati lubang tersebut, Hinata dan yang lainnya terpaksa mencari jalan yang lain karena tidak bisa melewati lapangan utama dimana banyak penjagaan di sana.

Masalahnya, dijalan yang lain tersebut, mereka harus memanjat tembok setinggi satu setengah meter. Bukan masalah bagi Naruto dan kedua temannya, tapi masalah besar baginya. Ia tidak bisa memanjat!

"Cepatlah Hinata"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memanjat, aku takut." Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya. Nada suaranya sudah seperti orang yang putus asa.

Lagi-lagi Naruto memamerkan senyum khasnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Pegang tanganku, dan aku akan menarikmu." Perkataan Naruto membuat raut wajah Hinata cerah. Naruto mengulur tangannya, Hinata segera meraih tangan tersebut dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

 _ **HOP!**_

Mereka berhasil, tinggal satu langkah lagi mereka akan segera sampai di gedung upacara dan masuk diam-diam.

Tapi, Naruto justru diam ditempatnya. Mata shappire nya membulat tidak percaya.

"K-kau…tidak mungkin." Sontak Naruto segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hinata. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu dengan cepat. Apa yang barusan dilihatnya benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, itu semua diluar dugaannya. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada tangannya, lalu melihat tangan Hinata secara bergantian terus-menerus.

"N-Naruto, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Hinata heran. Naruto tidak mengindahkan panggilan Hinata. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Naruto mengambil sedikit langkah kebelakang, seperti ia menjauhi Hinata.

"I-ini…tidak bohong kan?"

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung**_

.

.

Yuhuu~ Kita ketemu lagi~

Kali ini saya kembali dengan membawa cerita baru. Gaje memang. Ditambah Hinatanya emosian amat yak disini.

Ide ini asalnya dari seri Naruto juga kok. Minato-Kushina dengan rambut merahnya, Naruto-Hinata dengan syal merahnya. Yah saya jadinya mikir, 'kenapa ga benang merahnya aja langsung?'

Ya ya gitu deh. Silahkan atuh review nya, saya sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritik dari para reader sekalian.


	2. Chapter 2

"N-Naruto, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Hinata heran. Naruto tidak mengindahkan panggilan Hinata. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Naruto mengambil sedikit langkah kebelakang, seperti ia menjauhi Hinata.

"I-ini…tidak bohong kan?"

.

.

 **Takdir Benang Merah**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning: Alur laju, typo atau miss typo, OOC.**

.

.

Naruto semakin menjauhi dirinya dari Hinata. Pikirannya berkecamuk, bercampur aduk tak menentu. Ia teringat, baru saja kemarin sepupu jauhnya mengatakan hal-hal aneh mengenai mitos di Jepang. Salah satunya adalah…

"…Benang merah…" gumam Naruto tidak percaya.

Hinata menautkan alisnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda yang berada dihadapannya itu bersikap aneh. Melihat tingkah Naruto, mengingatkan Hinata pada dirinya tadi pagi. Wajah pucat, pikiran melayang, tak bisa berkata-kata. Oke, benar-benar sama persis. Hinata manggut-manggut ditengah kejanggalanya terhadap pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Panggil Hinata, mencoba menyadarkan Naruto.

 _ **BLUSH!**_

Seketika wajah Naruto memerah. "A-a-aku b-baik kok, hahahah." Jawabnya gagap. Digaruknya kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 'Aduh, bagaimana ini..' batin Naruto menangis. Ia akui, ia gelagapan menghadapi situasi seperti ini, mengingat mereka harus segera ke gedung upacara.

Hinata semakin merasa janggal. "Naru-"

"Y-ya!?" sela Naruto cepat. Saking gugupnya, Naruto bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. 'Ya Tuhan, aku ini kenapa sih' Naruto meringis dalam diam.

"Kamu tahu, dari tadi kita sudah ditinggalkan oleh kedua temanmu." Ucap Hinata yang sukses membuat Naruto memasang wajah konyolnya.

"APAA?"

"Pffft hehehe.." Hinata terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Naruto. Pemuda yang baru ditemuinya itu benar-benar memberi banyak kejutan. Pertama, muncul bak pahlawan. Kedua, bersikap aneh dihadapannya. Dan sekarang, wajahnya seperti orang bodoh. 'Benar-benar unik.' Batin Hinata sembari tersenyum simpul.

Tentu saja, mendengar Hinata yang seperti menertawainya itu membuat Naruto terdiam seketika. "T-tunggu dulu! K-kau menipuku ya?!" ucap Naruto dengan nada panik. Semburat merah masih menempel di kedua pipinya, dan melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum itu…

 _ **BLUSH!**_

Naruto benar-benar diluar kendali.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Habis, dari tadi sikapmu aneh sekali." Kata Hinata. Lalu kemudian ia berjalan melewati Naruto. "Sudahlah, ayo. Kedua temanmu sudah menunggu di depan." Tangannya memberi isyarat kepada Naruto agar segera bergerak.

Naruto terkesiap, lagi-lagi ia hanya terdiam menatap gadis bersurai indigo yang sedari tadi membuat kinerja jantungnya kacau. Naruto menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau memang benar…benang merah itu…" dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh. "Apa mungkin dia…"

"Naruto! Cepatlah!" seru Hinata.

"I-iya!"

.

.

.

 **PROK PROK PROK**

Terdengar tepukan tangan yang menggema di sebuah gedung besar setelah seorang wanita –maaf- berdada besar menyelesaikan pidatonya. Hinata, Naruto dan kedua temannya berhasil masuk dengan cara mengendap-endap. Mereka duduk di barisan pojok paling belakang, dan beruntung sekali tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ya ampun, syukurlah kita berhasil masuk. Terima kasih untuk kalian bertiga." Ucap Hinata pelan dengan tersenyum ke arah tiga pemuda yang ikut menyelinap ke sekolah bersamanya. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat menatap pemuda eksentrik dengan rambut pirang yang –entah kenapa- duduk jauh darinya. "Terutama kamu, Naruto." Sambungnya. Telinga Naruto memerah mendengar namanya disebut, sekilas membalas tatapan Hinata. "A-ah…bukan masalah…" dan langsung membuang muka.

.

Hinata memperhatikan sekitarnya, mencari-cari adakah orang yang dikenalnya. Ia pun menghela napas, panjang. 'Tentu saja Tenten dan yang lainnya duduk di depan.' Wajahnya tampak pasrah. Yah, tapi paling tidak, ketiga pemuda itu telah membantunya masuk dengan aman. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau ia ketahuan terlambat, diberi hukuman, dan dilapor pada ayahnya. Benar-benar mimpi buruk!

Sementara Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya, Naruto justru masih berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang semakin bergemuruh, menyesakkan dadanya. Ini kali pertamanya Naruto merasakan sensasi luar biasa berkepanjangan dikarenakan seorang gadis yang baru ia temui. Sulit baginya untuk menafsir perasaan apa yang sedari tadi bergejolak di hatinya.

Naruto meremas kerah seragamnya. Dadanya memanas. Sungguh, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Hah, hah..hah…" napasnya yang terputus-putus memecah lamunan sahabat Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

Pemuda dengan kuciran rambut yang tinggi itu menyentuh pundak Naruto. Sontak Naruto kaget. "J-JANGAN SENTUH!" pekik Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sahabat Naruto itu menatapnya tidak percaya. Apa-apaan Naruto ini?

Tentu saja mendengar suara Naruto dengan oktaf tinggi secara tiba-tiba itu, juga membuat Hinata dan pemuda dengan coretan merah dipipinya menoleh dengan cepat. Naruto kenapa?

Hinata memasang raut wajah sedikit khawatir. Sudah ia duga, ternyata memang ada yang aneh pada Naruto. Pemuda berkulit tan itu bahkan tidak bersuara semenjak mereka tiba di gedung upacara. Kecuali jika ditanya. Itupun hanya sebatas anggukan atau gelengan.

"Hei Naruto." Panggil sahabatnya. Mencoba menyentuh lagi pundak Naruto. Namun Naruto menepisnya pelan.

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto setengah berbisik tanpa menatap sahabatnya sedikitpun.

Pemuda yang disebut Shikamaru itu meneguk ludahnya. 'Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?' pikirnya heran. Shikamaru tahu. Ketika Naruto dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin dengan tidak elitnya, berarti memang ada yang tidak beres.

Tapi, dirinya yang selalu menganggap banyak hal itu merepotkan, tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah sahabatnya. Toh dia yakin, Naruto pasti bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Shikamaru mengangguk yakin.

.

Bedanya dengan Hinata, ia justru malah merasa bersalah. Disangkanya keadaan Naruto yang makin memburuk itu dikarenakan pertemuan mereka. Siapa tahu kan Naruto juga tertular kutukan Dewa darinya.

Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Hinata menggeleng kuat.

Sampai saat ini pun, Hinata masih dapat melihat dengan jelas benang-benang merah yang terikat disetiap jari orang-orang yang ada disana. Sangat jelas.

Benang merah dengan pola pita itu hanya seutas saja. Tidak terhubung dengan pasangan hidup seperti yang dibicarakan Hanabi. Ya, hanya seutas saja.

Namun, menyangkut kasus Naruto. Apa ia juga mengalami hal yang sama? Hinata berpikir keras. Tidak mungkinkan? Ya kan?

Diliriknya Naruto yang masih menunduk itu. Penglihatan Hinata mengatakan bahwa Naruto mengalami kegundahan hati yang terdalam. Seperti berusaha menyangkal fakta yang tiba-tiba mengejarnya. Tadinya Hinata juga seperti itu. Tapi efeknya tidak separah Naruto.

Lalu, bisa jadi yang dialami Naruto melebihi apa yang ia alami kan?

Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Hinata masih menggeleng kuat.

Haruskah ia menanyakannya?

Tidak. Hinata tidak bisa. Memangnya ia siapa?

Jika ini sebuah cerita dongeng, Hinata akan mengkategorikan dirinya sebagai tokoh yang 'numpang lewat'. Tidak lebih, hanya itu.

 _ **PROK PROK PROK**_

Hinata tersentak mendengar tepukan tangan di gedung itu. Ah, ia sudah kelewat jauh dengan lamunannya. Ternyata upacara pembukaan sudah selesai. Dan Naruto…

Hinata menoleh cepat ke arah kursi yang tadinya diduduki pemuda pirang itu.

…sudah tidak ada.

Jadi, beginilah akhir pertemuan mereka.

Hinata hanya menatap kursi kosong itu sendu.

.

.

.

"Hey kamu! Gadis yang masih membawa tas dan tidak memakai sepatu khusus!"

Ah, Hinata kenal suara itu. Ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Tatapannya beradu dengan gadis yang memiliki cepolan kembar di rambutnya. Tampak mirip seperti telinga beruang.

Hinata terkekeh pelan. "Tenten, ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil itu Tenten menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa-apaan nih anak. Pikirnya.

Tenten merapikan seragamnya, lalu berdehem pelan. "Hinata, sikapmu terlalu santai. Aku tahu kamu nyaris telat kan?"

Bingo! Tenten memang keren. Instingnya kuat. Hinata hanya tersenyum seadanya.

"Setidaknya aku masih sempat masuk kan?" balas Hinata. Ah tidak. Sebenarnya ia sudah telat. Tapi berkat ajakan Naruto, ia tertolong.

Tenten melipat kedua tangannya. "Ya sudahlah."

Untuk kali ini Hinata tidak ingin menceritakan apapun mengenai kejadian tadi pada orang-orang. Tidak peduli apakah mereka sahabat baik Hinata atau tidak. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus. Dipikirnya pertemuannya dengan Naruto tadi memberikan dampak juga. Karena pemuda itu, pikirannya jadi berantakan.

Belum lagi masalah penglihatan benang merah yang baru didapatnya. Ah ia tidak ingin pertemuannya dengan Naruto dijadikan masalah baru baginya. Pun kalau bisa, ia berharap Naruto tidak muncul lagi dihadapannya.

Bodohnya ia. Naruto saja satu sekolah dengannya. Hinata merutuki dirinya.

"Hei Hinata."

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersentak. Ya ampun, sudah berapa lama ia melamun tadi?

Hinata menggaruk pelan pipinya sembari terkekeh. "Y-ya Tenten? Ada apa?"

Tenten menghela napas. "Sejak kapan melamun menjadi kebiasaanmu? Hari ini semester baru dimulai. Apa kepalamu terbentur saat liburan lalu?" Tanya Tenten heran. Tenten tahu jelas sifat Hinata. Ia dan Hinata adalah sahabat dekat sejak usia kanak-kanak.

Hinata yang benci dongeng cinta itu biasanya selalu ribut karena kelakuan adiknya. Dan baru kali ini Hinata jadi bertingkah sedikit berbeda.

"Nah lupakanlah. Kita harus segera mencari kelas baru kan?" ajak Hinata, dan dijawab dengan anggukan senang dari Tenten.

"Kamu benar! Wah, kuharap kita bisa sekelas lagi." Seru Tenten riang.

'Ya, semoga saja aku tidak sekelas dengan Naruto.'

.

.

.

"Ya tuhan…"

Hinata mengatup mulutnya tidak percaya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Apa yang ada ditatapannya saat ini benar-benar tidak disangkanya.

"Yah…kita tidak sekelas lagi Hinata." Ucap Tenten cemberut. Tapi perkataannya tidak mendapat respon dari Hinata.

Tenten menepuk pundak Hinata berkali-kali. "Hei hei Hinata." Panggilnya. Tapi Hinata tetap tidak menggubrisnya.

Akhirnya Tenten mencoba mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. "Eh? Jadi kamu duduk sebangku dengan cowok ya? Pfft pantas reaksimu berlebihan." Tenten manggut-manggut melihat denah tempat duduk yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatian Hinata.

Tangannya bergerak menunjuk ke arah denah yang ditempel di papan pengumuman tersebut. "Biar kulihat…"

Seketika matanya cerah. "Wah Hinata, kamu keren sekali bisa duduk sebangku dengan keponakan Jiraiya-sensei!" seru Tenten. Sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha menahan tawanya. Siapa juga yang tidak kenal keponakan Jiraiya-sensei? Si tukang onar yang dulunya pernah mempermalukan pamannya sendiri saat penerimaan siswa baru.

Penampilannya yang sangat mencolok lah yang membuat orang-orang tidak akan melupakannya.

Seseorang yang juga dikagumi karena bakatnya dibidang atletik. Pemuda dengan kecepatan lari paling sempurna di sekolahnya.

Seseorang yang juga telah membantu Hinata untuk menyelinap masuk ke sekolah.

Dan seseorang yang tidak ingin Hinata temui lagi.

"…Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

Hancur.

Hancur sudah.

Bukan hanya sekelas. Tapi mereka juga sebangku!

'Jantungku…jantungku tersiksa..' batin Hinata menangis.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oi oi Naruto! Kau ini kenapa teriak-teriak seperti itu?!" Shikamaru Nara. Sahabat karib Naruto itu mencoba menenangkan kegilaan Naruto.

Baru saja mereka melihat papan pengumuman, dan Naruto tiba-tiba saja lari dengan cepat. Shikamaru dengan tubuhnya yang selalu malas-malasan itu tentu saja sampai kehabisan tenaga hanya untuk mengejar Naruto yang melejit dengan hebatnya.

"Hah hah hah…" napas Naruto memburu. Ia meremas kuat lututnya. Dadanya, hatinya, jantungnya, semuanya menyesakkan. Kakinya bahkan terasa lemas.

Shikamaru memandang heran Naruto. Sejak kapan Naruto menjadi seperti ini?

"Naruto, dari tadi aku bertanya kepadamu. Kau ini kenapa?!" Tanya Shikamaru, sedikit membentak. Tingkah pemuda pirang yang ada dihadapannya ini benar-benar membingungkan. Sekaligus membuatnya kesal. Dan itu membuat Shikamaru mau tidak mau harus ikut campur juga dengan masalah sahabatnya.

Naruto menatap tajam Shikamaru. "Kau tidak tahu…"

Kedua tangannya berpindah meremas kuat rambutnya. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika takdir jodohmu sudah ada dihadapanmu sementara kau baru mengenalnya!"

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga.

Saya author yang nista ini memiliki banyak kendala saat menulis. Jadi harap maklum ya, heheh.

Chapter kali ini pendek ya? Maaf deh /slap/

Soalnya ga mau bikin yang lain nunggu terlalu lama, saya juga korban php soalnya *curhat*

Udah bisa nebak jalan ceritanya kayak apa kan?

Oh ya, terima kasih untuk reader yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini, untuk yang fav, follow dan yang ngasih review, saya hadiahi ciuman deh /plak/

Yosh, seperti biasa, silahkan atuh reviewnya. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan loh~


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto menatap tajam Shikamaru. "Kau tidak tahu…"

Kedua tangannya berpindah meremas kuat rambutnya. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika takdir jodohmu sudah ada dihadapanmu sementara kau baru mengenalnya!"

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

.

.

.

 **Takdir Benang Merah**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning: Alur laju, typo atau miss typo, OOC.**

.

.

Naruto membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Pikirannya sudah tidak selaras lagi dengan hatinya. Mau jawab apa ia dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru tersebut? Tidak mungkin kan ia akan bilang kalau ia mendapat keajaiban dapat melihat jodohnya? Memangnya Shikamaru akan bilang 'Wah benarkah?'

Yang benar saja.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya percaya dengan hal-hal yang bisa dipahami secara logika. Yang masuk akal. Bukan mitos yang bahkan tidak bisa dibuktikan dengan nyata.

"Naruto, jangan diam saja! Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku!" tiba-tiba Shikamaru membentaknya lagi.

Sigh. Naruto mendengus kesal. Kalau dipikir lagi, percuma ia jelaskan semuanya kepada Shikamaru. Pemuda malas itu tidak akan percaya.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan bosan. "Aku tidak mau mengatakannya padamu."

Shikamaru terdiam. Tidak. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir. Tidak tahukah Naruto kalau ia mengejarnya jauh-jauh sampai kelelahan karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabat pirangnya itu? Tapi, dia bukanlah tipe yang suka mencari keributan. "Kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru. Ia hanya ingin mencoba memastikannya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto membuang mukanya. "Karena kau tidak akan mengerti."

Shikamaru menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. Sejak kapan Naruto jadi suka menyembunyikan masalah darinya? Walaupun Shikamaru ingin sekali hidup tenang. Tapi membiarkan sahabatnya terlarut dalam masalah, sama sekali bukan gayanya.

"Hei Naru—"

"Ini masalah yang berbeda. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur." Potong Naruto cepat. Dan Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam lagi.

Baiklah. Kali ini Naruto yang menang. Mungkin memang bukan saatnya ia menyentuh topik itu sekarang. Dan mungkin Naruto berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri tanpa bantuannya.

Shikamaru memijit keningnya. Ia sudah lelah bicara dengan sahabatnya itu. "Terserah kau saja."

Dan tanpa membalas apapun, Naruto pergi begitu saja, menjauh dari pandangannya. Tapi Shikamaru tidak suka orang-orang pergi darinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Hei kau mau kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Ke toilet." Jawabnya.

"Jangan lama-lama. Semua siswa harus masuk tepat waktu jam 10 nanti."

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

"Tidak! Sekalipun tahu, aku tidak peduli! Lebih baik aku mengurung diri disini daripada bertemu dengan gadis itu!"

Naruto menjambak rambutnya kuat. Hatinya menangis. Kenapa tuhan berikan ia keajaiban seperti ini? Mampu melihat siapa jodohnya? Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu!

Ia akui kalau ia sangat mempercayai bahwa takdir cinta sejati itu benar-benar ada. Tapi jika ia dihadapi langsung dengan jodohnya…

…bisa apa ia?

Ia bahkan baru mengenal gadis yang benang merahnya terhubung padanya itu.

Dan jujur, Naruto masih belum mengerti. Saat ia menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk membantunya naik ke atas tembok, tiba-tiba saja benang merah itu muncul. Benang merah itu saling terikat dijari mereka. Menghubungkan 'takdir' mereka.

Seperti yang dikatakan sepupunya kemarin. Dua insan yang saling terhubung melalui benang merah adalah takdir cinta abadi. Pasangan hidup yang akan bersama sehidup semati.

Bukankah itu berarti Hinata adalah pasangan hidupnya nanti? Istri masa depannya?

Naruto serasa ingin meledak sekarang juga. Dia yakin sekali pikirannya sudah tidak waras lagi. Seharusnya ia tidak memiliki keajaiban ini. Naruto merutuki dirinya berkali-kali. Untuk apa tuhan? Untuk apa?

Naruto menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah jarinya. Tatapannya berubah sendu.

Benang merah yang terikat itu…

…untuk apa itu baginya?

Agar ia bisa mengetahui bahwa Hinata adalah jodohnya?

Tapi itu justru membuatnya ingin menghindari Hinata.

Ah, pikiran Naruto benar-benar kacau. Otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh kalimat 'Hinata adalah jodohnya'.

Hinata adalah jodohnya.

Hinata adalah jodohnya.

…jodohnya.

.

Akh! Naruto menjambak rambutnya lagi dengan sangat kuat. Ya ampun, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia stress. Apalagi jika membayangkan kalau ia dan Hinata…

…akan berpacaran…

kencan…

menikah…

dan melakukan hubungan seks—

 **BLUSH!**

Naruto memukul-mukul kepalanya ke dinding.

Tidak. Tidak. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu? Memalukan!

Dia tidak bisa menerima hal itu begitu saja. Ia baru bertemu Hinata tadi pagi. Dan terlebih…

…ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis itu.

Kenapa tuhan? Kenapa?

.

.

.

"Tenang Hinata, tenang. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi selama kamu masih menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Berusaha menetralisirkan emosi yang tertera di wajahnya.

Ah setetes peluh menuruni pelipisnya.

Tangan mungilnya pun bergerak memutar kran air, dan membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali. Dan ia kembali memandangi dirinya di cermin itu lagi.

Alisnya bertautan. Hinata tidak yakin apakah yang ia lakukan saat ini benar atau tidak. Yang jelas, ada sebagian kecil hatinya menyuruhnya untuk berada di tempat itu.

Salah satu tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi. Itu menurutnya.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Untuk apa ia bersembunyi? Mengurung diri di toilet perempuan disaat para siswa berada di kelas bukanlah hal yang bagus. Apa dirinya belum jera setelah keterlambatannya yang nyaris tadi?

Tidak. Hatinya tersenyum mantap. Inilah yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Ia hanya belum siap bertatap muka dengan pemuda pirang itu. Si Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata hanya merasa tidak enak hati. Tingkah Naruto tadi terkesan seperti menjauhinya. Aku salah apa? Aku tidak berbuat hal-hal yang aneh kan? Timbul pertanyaan dibenak Hinata.

Naruto bahkan tidak berani menatapnya. Pemuda itu selalu membuang muka saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Apa Naruto takut padaku?

Tidak. Itu pertanyaan bodoh, Hinata. Anak kecil saja bisa menyakitimu jika mereka mau. Jadi, sudah jelas bukan itu penyebabnya.

Lalu karena apa?

Segelumit tanda tanya itu malah membuat Hinata semakin enggan bertemu Naruto. Di tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto benar-benar menjauhinya.

Tapi apalah daya.

Mereka berdua sekelas. Duduk sebangku. Dan itu bisa jadi dalam waktu yang lama.

.

"Wah beruntung sekali guru kelas kita bukan Anko-sensei."

"Iya, kamu benar."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kelas berapa yang diajari oleh Anko-sensei?"

"Kalau tidak salah sih kelas 11 B."

.

'T-tunggu, aku tidak salah dengar kan?' batin Hinata panik setelah tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dua gadis yang baru masuk ke toilet.

Kelas 11 B?

K-kelas 11 B?

'I-ITU KAN KELASKU!'

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang mulai bergetar. Ia ketakutan.

Tidak. Ini gawat! Anko-sensei itu guru yang ganas! Jangan sampai Hinata telat masuk di kelas guru itu!

Dengan takut-takut Hinata melihat jam tangannya.

'Aku…telat sejam ya…hahaha' batin Hinata. Menangis.

Tamatlah riwatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAK!**

 **BRAK!**

"Maaf sensei! Aku terlambat!"

"Maaf sensei! Aku terlambat!"

Suasana kelas mendadak sunyi. Siapapun pasti akan kaget ketika mendengar kedua pintu di kelas terbuka tiba-tiba.

Semua yang di sana menatap heran ke arah kedua pintu secara bergantian. Di setiap kelas memang terdapat dua pintu, masing-masing berada di depan dan di belakang. Yang mengejutkan itu, kedua pintu terbuka bersamaan. Siapakah gerangan yang masuk kelas jam segini?

Ah ternyata ada dua siswa yang terlambat masuk kelas. Bukan hanya kompak saat membuka pintu dengan kasar. Suara mereka yang menggema di kelas juga berada di gelombang yang sama.

Kedatangan dua siswa yang kelewat terlambat itu menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas. Mulai terdengar bisik-bisik halus di sana-sini. Seperti, "Mereka siapa?" "Kenapa telatnya barengan?" "Bukankah itu Uzumaki?" "Gadis itu siapa?" "Bukankah mereka duduk sebangku?"

Menyadari bahwa mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, sontak keduanya saling melempar pandangan. Raut kaget jelas menghiasi wajah mereka. Tatapan yang mereka berikan seolah-olah berkata 'Ternyata kau!' dan keduanya diam tak berkedip barang sedikitpun.

"Wah wah, kejadian langka apa ini." Suara lantang nan tegas milik seorang wanita bersurai ungu memecah keheningan. Langkah kaki dengan sepatu tinggi itu menambah tegangnya suasana. "Uzumaki dan Hyuuga." Merasa dipojokkan, keduanya cepat menoleh dengan gugup ke arah wanita yang kini berada di tengah antara mereka.

Anko-sensei. Bergitulah sebutan murid-murid kepada wanita itu. Cengiran ganas pun muncul di bibirnya yang merah mencolok. Satu persatu diliriknya tajam kedua anak didik barunya itu. Keduanya masing-masing masih berada di pintu kelas.

Guru yang baru menjabat satu tahun itu melototi pemuda yang ada di sebelah kanannya. "Uzumaki Naruto!" Bentaknya. Yang dibentak lantas memperbaiki caranya berdiri, merapatkan lengan dan kakinya. Lehernya menggigil sampai ia tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Ia masih keukeuh dengan posisinya, berdiri di antara celah pintu yang berada dekat dengan meja guru. Pemuda dengan enam goresan dikedua pipinya itu takut membalas tatapan gurunya, dan berakhir diguyur keringat dingin.

Lalu kepala Anko-sensei bergerak menoleh ke kiri. Pandangannya menjadi sedikit lembut. "…dan Hyuuga Hinata." Dengan suara yang lebih halus dari sebelumnya. Anko-sensei dengan jeli memperhatikan gerak-gerik waspada Hinata yang malah terkesan lucu dimatanya.

Naruto diam-diam mencuri kesempatan melirik Hinata, dan—

 **DEG!**

Ternyata Hinata juga melihat ke arahnya, sontak keduanya segera membuang muka.

Anko-sensei menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dari mana saja kalian sampai berani telat di kelasku?" suara lantang itu bergema lagi. Menambah kegugupan kedua muridnya yang mungkin akan dijadikan sasaran amukan.

"Aku dari toilet."

"Aku dari toilet."

Keduanya menjawab dengan serempak. Mendengar itu, bukan hanya Naruto dan Hinata yang kaget karena ternyata mereka berdua dari tempat yang sama. Tapi juga senyuman jahil yang mulai menghiasi wajah Anko-sensei.

Siapapun pasti akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto dan Hinata. Disamping mereka telat dan datang bersamaan, keduanya juga sama-sama dari toilet. Pikiran nakal jelas tentu menjalar di otak Anko-sensei. "Dari toilet ya…" ia menghembus pelan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

"Apakah kalian melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh?"

 **JLEB!**

Bagaikan ditusuk ribuan anak panah. Baik Naruto ataupun Hinata, keduanya tak menyangka guru mereka akan berpikiran seperti itu. Oh ayolah, mereka memang sama-sama dari toilet, tapi alasannya justru untuk menghindari satu sama lain. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal senonoh sementara keduanya enggan bertatap muka?

"T-tentu saja tidak!"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Lagi-lagi keduanya menjawab di detik yang sama. Naruto meringis dalam hati, bagaimana bisa Hinata mengikuti perkataannya? Ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan semburat merah yang mewarnai pipi tannya itu. Bukan karena gugup dengan adanya Hinata yang telat bersamaan dengannya, tapi karena pertanyaan Anko-sensei malah membuatnya mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Karena mengingat Hinata 'mungkin' menjadi istri masa depannya.

Tidak, tidak. Naruto cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Kalau ia masih berpikiran seperti itu, berarti ia tidak ada bedanya dengan pamannya yang mesum.

Sedangkan Hinata merungut menahan rasa malu. Ia tidak biasa berada di posisi yang genting seperti ini. Kegugupannya semakin bertambah-tambah karena banyak tatapan mata mengarah kepadanya, terlebih tidak ada satupun yang ia kenal di kelas itu. Perombakan kelas ternyata bisa semengerikan ini. Pikirnya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, murid-murid yang melakukan pelanggaran di depanku tidak akan lolos dengan selamat." Anko-sensei meraih tongkat panjangnya dan menghantamkannya ke lantai. Bukan hanya Naruto dan Hinata yang bergidik ngeri melihatnya, semua yang disana juga memasang wajah takut. "Anko-sensei akan memukul mereka?" "Mereka kasihan." "Ternyata berada di kelas ini mengerikan." Mulai lagi terdengar bisikan dari para siswa.

Anko-sensei berdecak pinggang. "Tapi, karena kalian berada di garis murid istimewa. Aku tidak akan melukai fisik kalian."

Huh?

Mata Hinata yang tadinya menyipit, sekarang terbuka lebar. Murid istimewa? Jujur, Hinata baru mendengar hal tersebut.

"Sekarang ikut aku keluar." Perintah Anko-sensei. Keduanya pun mau tak mau harus mengikuti ucapan guru mereka tersebut.

 **BAM!**

Kedua pintu tertutup keras menyisakan murid-murid lainnya yang dilanda kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa mereka bebas dari amukan sensei? Lagi pula apa itu murid istimewa? Berbagai macam tanda tanya memenuhi pikiran mereka.

Nah, abaikan itu.

Naruto dan Hinata harus siap kapan saja menerima hukuman dari guru mereka. Anko-sensei menyuruh mereka untuk berdiri tegap di luar kelas. Keduanya berdiri bersampingan.

"Rentangkan tangan kalian kedepan."

Naruto dan Hinata pasrah mengikuti perintah Anko-sensei. Mungkin mereka tidak akan dihukum dengan kekerasan fisik. Lalu, apa yang akan Anko-sensei lakukan?

Anko-sensei mengangkat tongkat panjangnya ke hadapan Naruto dan Hinata. "Panjang tongkat ini adalah satu meter. Aku akan meletakkan tongkat ini di atas tangan kalian."

"Yang perlu kalian lakukan hanyalah menjaga agar tongkat ini tidak jatuh dalam waktu 20 menit." Langsung tergambar kebingungan di wajah Naruto dan Hinata.

Anko-sensei tersenyum jahil. "Menjaganya berdua." Ulang Anko-sensei dengan sengaja menekankan kalimat tersebut. Yang tentu saja membuat wajah Naruto dan Hinata merah memanas. Itu artinya mereka akan berduaan selama 20 menit kan? Ditambah, dengan panjang tongkat tersebut, malah akan mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Oh ya." Keduanya tersentak.

"Aku melakukan ini hanya khusus pada kalian. Ini karena garis keturunan kalian telah berjasa dalam pembangunan sekolah. Itu yang kudengar sih."

Baik Naruto dan Hinata, keduanya hanya manggut-manggut tanda paham. Bukan masalah 'murid istimewa' yang harus mereka pikirkan. Tapi bagaimana caranya bisa bertahan dengan situasi saat ini?

"Ah jangan tegang begitu. Harusnya kalian senang bisa kuberi waktu berduaan seperti ini." Ucap Anko-sensei seraya mengangkat bahunya. Ia senang sekali menggoda murid-muridnya ini.

'SENSEIII!' teriak keduanya dalam hati. Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup guru ganas itu mempermalukan mereka seperti ini.

"Ya ya nikmatilah!" seru Anko-sensei riang.

Ah, guru mereka itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Naruto dan Hinata berusaha tetap keukeuh mempertahankan posisi mereka. Menjaga agar tongkat kayu yang menjadi hukuman mereka itu tidak jatuh dengan mudahnya.

Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh di pelipis Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka hal semacam ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Berada disamping seseorang yang nantinya akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. 'Kami-sama, beri aku keberanian.'

Dan Hinata? Ia tak kalah gugupnya. Baru saja tadi ia berencana ingin menghindar dari Naruto. Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain.

"Hei." Tiba-tiba suara Naruto memecah keheningan.

Sontak Hinata menjawab. "A-apa?" sial. Ia gagap karena suara Naruto mengagetkannya.

Naruto membuang pandangan dari Hinata. "Kau…tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangku kan?"

DEG!

Kenapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu? Apa pemuda itu sadar tingkahnya tadi pagi pasti akan membuat Hinata berpikiran yang tidak-tidak?

Berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "T-tentu saja tidak." Jawab Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan bilang kalau Naruto benar-benar membuat pikirannya kacau?

"Begitu…" Naruto masih belum berani menatap Hinata.

Dan suasana hening itu kembali lagi.

.

.

"Hei." Kali ini suara Hinata yang mengganggu lamunan Naruto.

"A-apa?" jawab Naruto cepat. Ya ampun, gadis itu baru saja membuyarkan lamunan panjangnya.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. "Sikapmu tadi pagi itu…bukan karena aku kan?"

DEG!

Sial! Kenapa pertanyaannya seperti itu? Naruto meringis kesal. Tidak mungkin Naruto menjawab kalau itu benar-benar karena Hinata, Karena benang yang terhubung dijarinya. Tidak. Naruto tidak mungkin menjawab seperti itu.

"T-tentu saja tidak." Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah lagi. Sekali lagi ingat, bukan karena ia gugup berada disamping Hinata, tapi karena bayangannya akan Hinata yang 'mungkin' menjadi istri masa depannya.

Hinata menghela napas, pura-pura lega. "Begitu…"

Dan lagi, suasananya hening kembali.

.

.

Huh?

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sekilas memang, tapi ia yakin penglihatannya tidak salah. Benang merah yang terikat dijari Naruto ternyata berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang dilihatnya sebelum ini. Bukan seutas benang yang terikat dengan pola pita.

Tapi benang merah panjang yang diikat mati. Yang diikat sekuat mungkin seolah-olah takut nantinya akan lepas. Dan yang membuat Hinata semakin kaget adalah benang itu melayang-layang ke arahnya seperti dihembus angin.

Tapi…memangnya itu bisa terjadi?

Disentuh saja tidak bisa, kenapa terhembus angin bisa?

Eh, tunggu dulu. Angin?

Hinata baru menyadari sesuatu yang janggal disini. Sama sekali tidak angin. Kelas mereka berada didalam gedung, dan posisi mereka sangat jauh dari yang namanya jendela atau elat elektronik penyejuk sekalipun.

Ternyata memang ada yang aneh dari Naruto. Dari awal kecurigaan Hinata memang tidak salah. Hinata mengangguk pasti.

Hinata mencoba melirik ke arah Naruto. Ah, pemuda itu masih saja membuang mukanya.

.

.

.

"Karena hanya kalian yang tersisa. Jadi kutugaskan kalian untuk berada di satu kelompok." Ucapan Anko-sensei serasa mengusik jiwa yang tenang.

Eh?

"Hanya berdua?"

"Hanya berdua?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto dan Hinata selalu kompak saat membalas perkataan Anko-sensei. Mendengar itu, Anko-sensei tersenyum geli. Bagaimana tidak, dari tadi anak didiknya itu terus saja menunjukkan tingkah yang menggelitik perutnya. Makanya ia bahagia sekali bisa menggoda murid dengan tipe seperti Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ini juga salah kalian. Siapa yang suruh kalian untuk telat selama itu?" Anko-sensei bergerak untuk merapikan lembaran-lembaran kertas di meja. Mengabaikan tatapan iba buatan yang diberikan Naruto.

"Tugasnya tidak sulit kok. Hinata yang pintar dan Naruto yang sosialis pasti bisa melakukannya." Ucap Anko-sensei seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas tugas. "Ambil ini."

Tangan Hinata menggigil mengambil kertas tersebut. Apa ini? Mengerjakan tugas berdua bersama Naruto? Ah, kenapa nasibnya jadi seperti ini?

Anko-sensei segera meninggalkan ruangan kelas tersebut. Semua siswa sudah diperbolehkan pulang, karena hari pertama sekolah biasanya memang singkat. Jadi, tinggalah Naruto dan Hinata yang diam mematung.

"Jadi…bagaimana?" akhirnya Naruto mau memulai pembicaraan. Walau ia masih tidak mau melihat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata pun tampaknya enggan menatap Naruto. "Kita kerjakan sore ini. Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu."

.

Menyadari bahwa suasana hening yang muncul lagi itu tidak mengalami perubahan, Hinata pun angkat bicara. "A-aku pulang dulu. Ingat ya, sore ini di taman kota."

"Uhm…" Naruto mengangguk paham tanpa tahu ternyata gadis itu sudah meninggalkannya sendiri.

'Semoga semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.'

.

.

.

Sore hari di taman kota benar-benar waktu yang cocok untuk melepaskan penat bagi sebagian banyak pekerja di sana. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang, berusaha menghibur diri mereka dengan memanfaatkan fasilitas rekreasi yang ada.

Di sanalah Hinata berdiri. Dengan _dress_ ungu selutut yang dipadukan dengan _cardigan_ putih, tampak sesuai bagi remaja seusianya. Mata bulannya tampak sibuk melirik ke sana ke mari, mencari-cari orang dengan kepala kuning.

Aish, ia lupa mengatakan kepada Naruto kapan dan dimana seharusnya mereka bertemu. Sekarang ia terus-terusan merutuki dirinya, bagaimana jika Naruto tidak menemukannya? Atau pemuda itu datang terlambat?

Sebenarnya, sekalipun pemuda itu tidak datang, sama sekali bukan masalah baginya. Ia masih bisa mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian. Tapi, ia hanya tidak mau mencari masalah lagi dengan Anko-sensei karena mereka tidak mengerjakannya bersama.

Yah, mungkin Hinata harus menunggu sebentar lagi.

.

"Kau menuggu lama?" tiba-tiba suara khas pemuda pirang yang ia tunggu mengagetkan Hinata.

Sontak Hinata memutar kepalanya. "Maaf…aku ketiduran tadi." Ucap pemuda itu kikuk. Ia memberikan cengiran malu-malunya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Seketika Hinata terkesiap. Baru kali ini Naruto kembali menatapnya. Bahkan tersenyum padanya.

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di relung hatinya. Itu berarti Naruto benar-benar tidak menjauhinya kan? Ya kan? Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Perkataan Naruto seolah-olah telah meringankan beban dihatinya. Hinata pun menarik senyum simpul. "Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai."

Keduanya saling melempar senyuman, dimana keadaan yang semulanya beku telah cair oleh suasana yang hangat.

Ditengah momen yang indah itu, Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa benang merah yang terikat di jarinya perlahan memanjang.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung.**

.

.

.

Yey akhirnya UPDATE!

Oke sip, pertama saya ingin berterima kasih yang sebesarnya kepada para pembaca yang telah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita yang makin abal ini. Terlebih bagi yang udah fav, follow, dan yang ngasih review. Saya juga menghargai silent reader (jika ada), karena terkadang saya juga termasuk diantaranya.

Chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Dan menurut author, alur di chapter ini tampaknya lambat. Dan itu hanya agar pembaca tidak kehilangan 'feels' saat membaca.

Yosh, dari beberapa review ada yang memberikan pertanyaan dan saran. Dan berhubung author lagi sekarat kuota, ga sempat balas via PM, jadinya author akan merangkumnya secara garis besar aja.

Naruto memang bisa melihat benang merah, latar belakang dari itu akan diceritakan di chapter depan. Tapi penglihatannya beda dari Hinata. Hinata bisa melihat benang merah di jari semua orang. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa melihat benang merahnya dan Hinata yang terhubung. Alias ia bisa tahu bahwa Hinata adalah jodohnya. Bedanya Hinata ga bisa.

Ada yang bilang pengennya dikasih orang ketiga. Sebenarnya itu juga yang sempat author pikirkan sebelumnya. Tapi setelah dipikir ulang, memunculkan orang ketiga hanya akan menambah konflik yang baru. Jadi mungkin author hanya memunculkan orang-orang yang akan membuat salah satu dari mereka cemburu, namun bukan sebagai orang ketiga.

Oh ya, satu lagi. Maaf deh kalau tokoh utamanya pada OOC. Sebenarnya sih, Hinata itu suka malu-malu karena ia suka pada Naruto dan berhadapan dengan Naruto membuatnya tidak sanggup. Disini Hinatanya belum suka sama Naruto. Jadi tenang aja, ada saatnya kok :D

Seperti biasa, silahkan atuh reviewnya. Saran dan kritik sangat diterima.

Terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

**Takdir Benang Merah**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning: Alur laju, typo atau miss typo, OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ternyata tugasnya sangat mudah." Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon besar yang berada di pusat taman kota.

Hinata mengangguk menyetujui. "Yah, ini hanya survei sih…" ia melihat kembali kertas tugas tersebut.

Sudah dua jam berlalu semenjak Naruto dan Hinata bertemu di taman kota. Bahkan walaupun langit mulai tampak kemerahan, suasana taman tersebut tetap masih dipenuhi oleh banyak pendatang. Lampu-lampu jalanan mulai menyala dengan sendirinya, dan juga barisan toko-toko mulai dihiasi oleh lampu neon yang berkelap-kelip.

Tadinya banyak anak-anak yang datang bersama orangtua mereka, namun kini tempat itu kebanyakan dipenuhi oleh kumpulan remaja yang sebagian besar datang berpasangan. Melihat itu, membuat Hinata merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Pemandangan seperti itu adalah hal yang tabu dalam hidupnya. Selama ini Hinata selalu berusaha menghindari hal-hal yang berbau asmara. Dan itulah kenapa ia begitu benci dongeng percintaan. Dan mungkin itu juga kenapa adiknya menyebutnya kuno. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak mengikuti perkembangan zaman.

Hinata benar-benar merasa risih.

Naruto yang tampaknya menikmati suasana senja saat itu pun akhirnya menyadari tingkah aneh Hinata. Gadis itu duduk dengan memeluk kakinya, membenamkan wajahnya dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Hinata?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Hinata. Ah tidak—

Ia urungkan niatnya tersebut.

Apa Hinata tidak biasa berada diluar pada jam segini? Gadis itu tampak ketakutan.

Berusaha memalingkan semua rasa penasarannya. Naruto pun mendapat ide.

"Hinata, kau mau makan?"

"Huh?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Tau-tau Naruto sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Tidak apakan kalau kau pulang sedikit lama untuk menemaniku makan?" terlukis senyum hangat dibibir Naruto.

Hinata sempat tak berkedip menatap pemuda pirang itu. Lagi-lagi senyum itu. Lagi-lagi tatapan itu. Apa-apaan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini? Kenapa sikapnya mendadak berubah dari yang tadi pagi?

Kenapa senyum itu, dan tatapan yang seperti itu…

Lagi-lagi mengobati hatinya yang gundah.

Lagi-lagi dengan mudahnya mengangkat beban yang sedari tadi mengusik ketenangannya.

Hinata tidak tahu. Ia hanya tidak tahu. Tapi juga tidak ingin menyangkalnya. Hinata akui ia menikmati saat-saat ketika senyuman pemuda itu membuat perasaannya bergetar. Membuat hatinya menggebu-gebu. Sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya kecanduan.

"Err…j-jadi kau mau tidak?" Naruto sedikit salah tingkah karena Hinata terlalu lama menatapnya. Ah, gara-gara gadis itu Naruto terpaksa menurunkan tangannya yang tadinya sengaja ia ulurkan agar Hinata meraihnya, agar Hinata menggenggamnya lagi. Tapi ya…Naruto sudah gugup duluan.

"Eh? Ma-maaf…" buru-buru Hinata berdiri dan kepalanya bertubrukan dengan dada bidang Naruto.

 _Huh? Apa ini?_

Hinata sedikit kaget. Jantung Naruto…

Jantung Naruto…

Berdetak sangat cepat.

Menyadari itu dengan segera Hinata memindahkan posisinya. "Ma-maafkan aku lagi." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Gawat, ia tidak berani menatap Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepatlah, aku tahu tempat makan yang sangat enak!" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Hinata, melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

 _Tapi sikapnya biasa saja._ Hinata menatap punggung Naruto dengan heran. _Apa jantungnya memang memompa darah lebih cepat ya…_

Hinata menyentuh dadanya, mencoba memastikan detak jantungnya juga. Dan alangkah kagetnya Hinata, bahkan detak jantungnya sama cepatnya seperti Naruto. _Ugh, efek keluar malamkah?_ Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Eh? N-Naruto, tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

 _Santai Naruto, tenanglah. Kau hebat bisa sampai sejauh ini._ Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Matanya menyipit. Berusaha menahan gejolak dihatinya. Ia merasa seperti akan terkena serangan jantung.

 _Semoga Hinata tidak menyadarinya._

 _._

.

.

" _Ramen?"_

"Yap, _ramen!"_

Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya ia mengajak teman perempuan ke tempat makan favoritnya. Ah tidak, Hinata lebih dari sekedar teman perempuan biasa. Gadis itu sudah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda dipandangannya.

Suasana di kedai _ramen_ itu sangat ramai akan pelanggan. Mata Naruto sibuk mencari-cari tempat duduk untuknya dan Hinata. Sialnya mereka, sudah tidak ada bangku yang kosong. Semuanya sudah penuh.

"Ah Naruto- _niichan!_ " tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Naruto dari arah kursi pelanggan.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang tengah melambaikan tangannya. Disamping gadis kecil itu ada seorang lagi dengan kacamata besar.

"Oh kau ya Mugi! Dan juga Udon!" Naruto segera menghampiri kedua orang tersebut, dan Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa Naruto- _niichan_ ingin makan? Kulihat _niichan_ tidak kebagian tempat duduk." Gadis yang dipanggil Mugi itu merapatkan kakinya dan tersenyum dengan manis.

Naruto berdecak pinggang. "Yah begitulah. Sekarang aku ragu harus makan disini atau tidak."

Mugi pun memiringkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya Hinata yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Ia pun tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah, akan kuberikan kursi ini untuk Naruto- _niichan_ dan kekasihnya. Ya kan Udon?" ucapnya seraya menyikut lengan anak lelaki yang duduk disampingnya.

"Wah kau ini baik sekali." Balas Naruto dengan tawanya yang renyah.

 _Heh?_

Pendengaran Hinata tidak salah kan? Pemuda pirang itu sedang tuli atau apa? Barusan gadis kecil dihadapannya itu menyebut Hinata sebagai kekasihnya, dan reaksinya hanya seperti itu?

"Ayo kita pergi Udon. Setelah ini kita harus menemui Konohamaru di studio Paman Asuma."

"Tunggu dulu. Kita harus membayar _ramennya_ "

"Ah tidak perlu. Malam ini, biar aku yang mentraktir kalian." Naruto merogoh sakunya dan barjalan ke arah kasir. Mugi dan Udon pun tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih _niichan!"_ seru keduanya senang.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, bilang pada Konohamaru jangan datangi rumahku lagi. Anak itu benar-benar menggangguku kemarin. Dan bilang juga pada Paman Asuma, kalau keponakannya itu sedang mencoba kabur lagi dari rumah kakeknya. Mengerti?"

Mugi dan Udon mengangguk mantap. "Kami mengerti!" keduanya pun segera menjauh dari pandangan Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, panjang. "Anak-anak itu sangat menikmati masa muda mereka." Ia pun memutar kepalanya dan melihat Hinata yang memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata. Sontak Hinata pun tersentak. "T-tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa kalau relasi kehidupanmu itu menakjubkan." Ucapnya dengan terkekeh pelan.

Naruto memandang Hinata heran. "Relasi apanya, mereka itu sahabat dari sepupuku. Makanya aku bisa kenal mereka dengan dekat."

Hinata hanya terdiam. Ternyata Naruto memang berbeda darinya. Ia saja bahkan tidak kenal satupun sahabat adiknya. Bukan karena tidak tahu, itu karena memang ia tidak ingin tahu. Pantas Anko-sensei menyebut Naruto itu sosialis. Pemuda itu dikenal dan mengenal banyak orang. Sifatnya yang ramah juga membuatnya orang-orang senang terhadapnya.

 _Ramah ya…_

 _Jadi, yang tadi itu hanya karena Naruto ramah padaku kan?_

Ah, lagi-lagi hal itu menyerang pikiran Hinata. Hinata tidak yakin kapan ia bisa berhenti mempertanyakan kebenaran akan pemuda itu. Di satu sisi Hinata senang karena Naruto juga bersikap ramah padanya, tapi disisi lain ada perasaan kecil dihatinya yang seperti menginginkan lebih dari itu. Lebih dari sikap ramah Naruto. Sesuatu seperti diperlakukan beda dari yang lain.

Naifkah Hinata berpikir seperti itu? Tidak. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya—

Entahlah.

Hinata sendiri bingung dengan kepastiannya. Belum pernah ia memikirkan hal yang rumit seperti ini. Dan Hinata masih belum tahu, kenapa, kapan, dan bagaimana bisa ia berani mengharapkan sesuatu dari seorang…Naruto?

Seorang pemuda yang baru ditemuinya tadi pagi. Ah, ia merasa hari ini berjalan sangat lambat.

"Berhentilah melamun dan cepat pesan _ramenmu._ Kau tidak ingin dimarahi oleh ayahmu karena pulang larut kan?" Hinata tersentak.

"I-iya. Kalau begitu, aku pesan _ramen_ asin porsi sedang."

.

.

 _Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Hinata._ Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

 _._

.

.

"Haah!"

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur berukuran besar. Ia membenamkan wajahnya diantara bantal-bantal.

"Aku merasa hampir mati tadi…" lirihnya.

Dibalikkannya tubuhnya. Dan manik shappirenya menatap instens ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Tangannya pun bergerak naik, menghalau cahaya lampu yang menerpa wajahnya.

Tatapannya berubah sendu saat melihat benang merah yang terikat dijari kelingkingnya. "Yang kulakukan…tidak salahkan?" Naruto mulai merasakan detak jantungnya mulai berpacu dengan cepat.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tadinya kupikir menghindari Hinata dapat memutuskan benangnya." Matanya terpejam. "Tapi justru ketika lari dari itu semua, kenyataan malah akan terus mengejarku."

"Dan buktinya sudah ada. Semakin aku berusaha untuk menjauhinya, semakin kuat juga takdir itu menunjukkan keberadaannya. Takdir bahwa kami memang diputuskan untuk bersama." Segurat merah muncul dipipi Naruto, namun akhirnya ia terkekeh.

"Lagipula…apa gunanya menghindari takdir." Ia membentangkan tangannya.

"Takdir cinta sejati tidak akan bisa berubah. Bukankah itu yang selama ini aku yakini?" terlukis senyum lebar yang tulus diwajahnya.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Menampakkan manik shappire yang cerah seindah bentangan samudera. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah…memberikan Hinata tempat dihatiku."

.

.

.

"Naruto-niichan! Buka pintunya!"

Ah, suara itu.

Naruto dengan malas berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Tangannya membuka kenop pintu dan—

"Kumohon selamatkan aku!"

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau."

"Tapi niichan, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Aah ayolah niichan."

"Konohamaru, HENTIKAN!"

Anak lelaki yang dipanggil Konohamaru itu terdiam. Air mata yang menggantung di ujung matanya pun menetes seketika.

Naruto menghela napas, panjang. Sabar Naruto, sabar. Jangan sampai amarah menguasai dirimu.

"Kenapa niichan?" tanya Konohamaru takut-takut.

Naruto memijit keningnya. "Itu karena kau sudah termasuk kedalam daftar anak nakal dari semua anak-anak yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku. Kau bahkan lebih liar ketimbang Mugi dan Udon!" Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat dihadapan wajah Konohamaru.

Konohamaru melonjak kecil. Kakak sepupunya itu benar-benar tega mengatainya seperti itu. "Aku tidak senakal itu…" Konohamaru memanyunkan bibirnya.

Alis Naruto berkerut. "Apanya yang tidak! Kau kabur dari rumah lalu mengganggu ketenanganku. Dan sekarang kau kabur lagi dari Paman Asuma lalu mengganggu ketenanganku lagi!"

"Baiklah…kuakui yang itu…" "Tapi niichan akan memperbolehkan aku menginap disini lagi kan?" pinta Konohamaru dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Naruto diam sejenak. "Tidak." Jawabnya ketus. Lalu—

 **BAM!**

Naruto menutup kembali pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

Konohamaru menatap itu dengan tidak percaya. Kakak sepupunya itu benar-benar kejam.

"Niichan…ayolah…" "Niichan tinggal sendiri kan? Apa salahnya menerima satu orang di rumahmu yang besar ini."

Sekilas Naruto tersentak. Dan wajahnya mendadak sendu. Naruto tahu ia tidak boleh keras kepala seperti ini. Dan fakta bahwa ia hanya tinggal seorang diri itu…benar.

Konohamaru bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ia membicarakan hal itu lagi dihadapannya. Tidak tahukah ia kalau Naruto sebenarnya…sedikit…

Trauma?

"Eh? Ma-maafkan aku niichan! Aku tidak bermaksud berkata begitu!" buru-buru Konohamaru berteriak kembali dibalik pintu.

Naruto berdecih kesal. Sial. Umpatnya.

"Baiklah kau boleh menginap disini."

Wajah Konohamaru berseri-seri. "B-benarkah?" Ia menangkupkan tangannya dengan menatap kagum ke arah Naruto yang baru saja membuka pintunya lagi.

"Iya iya…cih kau ini mau membuatku berubah pikiran ya?" Naruto membalas tatapan Konohamaru dengan wajah bosan.

"T-tidak kok, heheh."

.

.

.

Semilir angin sejuk menemani langkah kaki Hinata. Matahari baru saja menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Hinata memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku seragamnya. Hidungnya yang memerah bersentuhan dengan kepulan uap udara dingin yang baru saja keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

Pagi itu, entah apa yang membuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide untuk berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya. Ia hanya sedang tidak mood untuk pergi menaiki bus. Bukannya ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti kemarin. Tapi ia hanya ingin jalan kaki. Itu saja.

Atau bisa dibilang Hinata masih sedang mempersiapkan hatinya. Jadi dipikirnya dengan berjalan kaki bisa mengulur waktu sedikit lebih lama. Yah walaupun dia juga berangkat cepat pagi itu.

Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar pemuda yang sialan. Itu menurutnya.

Sekarang Hinata yang harus mengalami kegundahan hati yang terdalam. Gah! Demi jagad raya, Hinata ingin sekali membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh.

Dari kemarin hatinya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang baru ia temui itu memberikan semacam tusukan pada perasaannya. Rasanya seperti ada racun yang mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Dan ia merasa kalau racun itu tidak ada penawarnya.

"Ini semua karena Naruto kan? Ini salahnya karena bersikap sok ramah padaku." Umpat Hinata.

"Naruto itu…maksudmu Uzumaki Naruto?"

Hinata tersentak. Suara seorang pemuda baru saja menyapa pendengarannya. Ah, gawat. Hinata kenal dengan suara ini. Dengan takut-takut Hinata menolehkan kepalanya.

"Yo Hinata!" seru pemuda itu dengan riangnya.

Hinata membatu seketika. Matanya melebar hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja mengumpat seseorang. Dan gilanya orang yang barusan ia umpat itu sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Tuhan. Apa lagi ini?

"N-Naruto?" Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya.

Sialnya. Naruto malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Ada apa?"

Hinata bergidik ngeri. Apa-apaan Naruto ini? Tersenyum seperti itu ketika ia tertangkap basah malah terkesan mengerikan. Naruto masih waras kan?

"Hinata?"

"…"

"Oi Hinata."

"…"

"Hei kau kenapa?" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto darinya. Tapi sialnya—

Ia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan—

 **BRUK!**

Hinata terjatuh dengan lututnya yang tertumpu pada jalanan aspal.

"Hinata!" Naruto pun mendekati Hinata yang tampak meringis kesakitan. "S-sakit sekali…" ia bahkan tidak berani untuk bangkit.

Naruto merendahkan posisinya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah khawatir sekaligus dengan perasaan bersalah. Tidak seharusnya tadi ia biarkan Hinata melepaskan tangannya…ah, tidak. Maksudnya tidak seharusnya ia mengguncang tubuh Hinata tadi.

"Apa sakit sekali? Biar kulihat lukanya."

"Ti-tidak!" Hinata mencoba menghalau tangan Naruto yang hampir menyentuh kakinya.

"Apanya yang tidak? Lihat, darahnya banyak sekali." Melihat itu, Naruto tak bisa diam saja. Dengan segera diambilnya sapu tangan miliknya, dan mencoba membersihkan darah segar yang mengalir hingga ke betis Hinata.

Hinata menghentikan pergerakan Naruto. "B-biar aku saja." Namun Naruto tak mau kalah. "Tidak, biar aku yang melakukannya." Hinata terdiam. Aish, Naruto terlalu ngotot. Mau tak mau Hinata pun pasrah.

Iris lavendernya tak mampu menatap si pemilik manik shappire dengan jarak sedekat ini. Wajah Hinata bersemu. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Naruto yang menerpa permukaan kulit kakinya. Sial. Ia jadi gugup.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dan mencoba mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Sontak Hinata kaget. "A-apa yang kamu lakukan? Cepat turunkan aku!" Hinata meronta-ronta dengan panik. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak akan malu ketika digendong dengan pose ala bridal seperti itu?

Naruto membalas tatapan Hinata dengan wajah polosnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan kaki yang terluka seperti ini." Wajah Hinata memanas. "T-tidak! Turunkan aku!" Hinata memberontak sejadi-jadinya. Membuat Naruto hampir saja jatuh, namun ia berhasil menyeimbangkan kembali tumpuannya dengan mempererat pegangannya.

"Kau tidak mau telat lagi seperti kemarin kan? Jadi tenanglah. Aku akan mengantarmu dengan selamat." Walau Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan serius, namun ia tidak pernah lupa untuk selalu memamerkan senyumannya.

Hinata membuang pandangannya dari wajah Naruto. Tidak. Jangan senyuman itu lagi. Jangan tatapan yang seperti lagi. Atau Hinata akan semakin kecanduan dengan gemuruh didadanya. "Kalau gitu…dipunggung saja. Jangan yang seperti ini." Mendengar itu membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan. Sikap gadis ini lucu sekali. Pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Hei."

"Hm?"

"Jadi si Naruto itu orangnya sok ramah ya?"

 **JLEB!**

Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya ditusuk oleh puluhan 'Iblis Naruto'. Ah, bagaimana ini? Apa pemuda itu akan memarahinya? Atau bahkan sampai membencinya? Mereka kan baru bertemu kemarin, dan ia malah mencari-cari masalah dengan mengumpat si pemuda itu. Hinata menangis dalam hatinya. Aku harus bagaimana?

Menyadari bahwa yang ditanya tidak menunjukkan respon apapun. Naruto mengulas senyum tipis. "Kurasa si Naruto yang kau maksud itu tidaklah seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Hinata." Hinata terkesiap. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

Huh?

Naruto tidak marah? Tapi kenapa jawabannya aneh begitu? Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Ia memperbaiki pegangannya pada kaki Hinata agar gadis itu tidak jatuh. Menghela napas dalam diam, lalu berjalan kembali.

"Justru sepertinya, si Naruto itu tulus melakukannya." Hei,hei. Kenapa Naruto malah memuji dirinya sendiri? ia sedang mencoba menghibur Hinata atau malah membuat gadis itu—

"Pfft…hahaha." Tiba-tiba Hinata tertawa dibalik punggung Naruto. Membuat si empunya melonjak kecil karena kaget. "Aku serius tahu!" ah, sayang sekali Naruto tidak dapat melihat wajah Hinata saat itu. Hinata berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. Ya ampun, apa-apaan pemuda pirang ini. Mengatai dirinya sendiri seperti itu dengan nada yang serius pula.

"Hei, sudahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud membuatmu tertawa." Lanjut Naruto dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Pfft…maaf…hahah…aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk tertawa. Hah hah…" tanpa sadar Hinata menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Naruto. Ternyata tertawa pun bisa menguras tenaga juga. Pikirnya.

Mendadak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Hei, jangan seenaknya menyandar di bahuku. Berat tahu." Ucapnya kesal, atau bisa dibilang ia berusaha membuat nadanya terdengar kesal agar Hinata tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang menyembunyikan rasa gugup dan malunya. Lihat saja, rona merah pada wajahnya menjalar hingga ke telinga.

Eh?

Sadar akan perbuatannya, sontak Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. "M-ma-maaf…" ah, ia malu sekali. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya sekarang?

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Naruto bersyukur karena Hinata berada dipunggungnya, karenanya Naruto tak perlu mancari alasan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Hinata pasti berpikir kalau sikap Naruto biasa saja. Tapi sebenarnya ia tengah mati-matian menahan kegugupannya. Seorang gadis ada dipunggungnya! Kalian tahu apa itu maksudnya kan? Jujur, Naruto bisa merasakannya semuanya. Kecilnya tubuh Hinata, mulus kulitnya yang seputih porselen, detak jantungnya yang berirama rancu, dan juga sesuatu yang empuk—

yang menekan—

punggungnya.

 **BLUSH~**

Kami-sama, hilangkan pikiran kotorku, HILANGKAN!

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Shizune-san."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Hinata menghela napas lega. Ternyata lukanya tak begitu parah, dan rasa sakitnya perlahan menghilang. Itu berarti ia tak ada alasan untuk tidak masuk di jam pertama nanti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Pemuda itu masih menunggunya diluar ruang kesehatan sekolah. Ah, sebenarnya Hinata ingin kembali sendiri ke kelas. Ia tidak tahu ternyata dengan Naruto yang menggendongnya hingga ke sekolah adalah pilihan yang sangat buruk. Ribuan mata mengarah kepadanya. Dan ia yakin sekali, tadi ada sekumpulan gadis yang menyumpahinya.

Hinata bergidik ngeri. Apa Naruto sepopuler itu? Tapi kenapa ia baru tahu akan hal tersebut?

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Naruto mendatanginya. Pemuda itu mengambil posisi dengan duduk disamping Hinata.

"Badanku sedikit lemas, mungkin karena pendarahan tadi. Kurasa aku akan istirahat disini hingga bel pertama berbunyi." Hinata meremas lututnya. Tidak apakan kalau ia berbohong seperti ini?

Sejenak Naruto terdiam. 'Kau hanya takutkan?' batinnya. Ah, tidak. Naruto tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu.

"Kalau gitu aku akan ke kelas. Jangan sampai ketiduran hingga bel pulang ya, heheh." Naruto pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Justru aku malah tidak bisa tidur." Bisik Hinata dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Hanya sampai disini saja. Kalian boleh istirahat." Kakashi-sensei mengakhiri pembelajarannya.

Jam istirahat sudah tiba. Banyak murid yang bergerombol keluar kelas. Namun tidak dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu sedari tadi bersikap tidak biasa. Matanya beralih ke bangku kosong yang ada di sampingnya.

"Heh, Hinata lama sekali." Gumamnya bosan.

"Oi Naruto." Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya. Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. "Oh, kau ya Chouji. Ada apa?"

Pemuda dengan tubuh gempal itu melahap snack favoritnya. "Kau jadi pendiam sekarang." Ia melahap snacknya dengan antusias.

"Iya, tidak biasanya sikapmu beda seperti ini." Sambung seseorang yang muncul dari belakang Chouji.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto, pura-pura heran.

Kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya mengangguk bersamaan. "Biasanya kau akan mencoret-coren papan tulis dengan spidol permanen, atau memberikan lelucon menyakitkan yang membuat orang-orang memarahimu." Timpal teman sekelasnya itu.

Naruto hanya ber-oh ria. Ia tidak kaget, tentu saja. Ia tahu bisa bersikap begini karena apa, dan itu tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Otak Naruto yang lemah itu seusaha mungkin mencari alasan yang tepat. "Tentu saja aku harus mulai menghilangkan kebiasaan burukku. Kita ini kan sudah kelas 11, aku tidak mau nilaiku bermasalah saat naik ke kelas 12 nanti." Jawab Naruto dengan percayanya. Walau sebenarnya bukan itu jawaban yang tepat.

Naruto harus mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya agar rahasianya mengenai 'penglihatan benang merah' itu tidak diketahui siapapun. Tanpa terkecuali, termasuk Hinata sendiri.

"Ah, aku ingin ke kantin. Dah" buru-buru Naruto keluar dari kelasnya. Ia harus menghindari topik yang seperti itu.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?" Chouji memandang heran.

"Mungkin sedang menstruasi." Balas teman yang ada disampingnya. Chouji menatapnya bosan. "Sai, jangan becanda."

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Naruto hanya berkeliling tanpa arah. Ia sempat memeriksa UKS tadi, tapi Hinata tidak ada disana.

Sigh. Ia mendengus kesal. "Hinata kemana sih…"

Oh ya! Benang merahnya!

Naruto mendapat ide. Ia lupa kalau ia punya navigator yang istimewa. Benang merah yang terikat dijarinya itu bisa membantunya mencari dimana Hinata berada. Sial. Kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang?

Sama seperti ketika ia menemukan Hinata pada saat di taman kota waktu itu, ia akan melakukannya lagi.

Benang merah yang menghubungi mereka itu layaknya penuntun. Naruto bisa dengan mudah mengetahui keberadaan Hinata hanya dengan mengikuti arah benang merah tersebut.

"Kalau begini aku bisa tahu dengan cepat." Seru Naruto semangat.

.

.

.

"Perpustakaan?"

Naruto sedikit ragu untuk memasuki tempat tersebut. Sebenarnya perpustakaan merupakan tempat kedua yang paling ingin dihindarinya setelah laboratorium. Ia meneguk ludahnya. "Baiklah, demi bertemu Hinata." Lirihnya.

Naruto berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Ia merasakan lehernya menggigil. Lihatlah rak buku yang tinggi itu. Dan juga, kenapa suasananya sangat sepi begini?! Teriaknya histeris dalam hati.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku Hinata-chan."

"Bukan masalah, Shiho-chan."

Pembicaraan dua gadis menyapa pendengaran Naruto. Tunggu dulu, itu suara Hinata kan? Buru-buru Naruto berjalan ke asal suara. Senyum lebar terbentuk dibibirnya.

"Shiho-chan. Kamu tahu kan kalau kamu itu adalah tempat curhat yang paling kupercayai?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan. Apapun itu, aku mau kok mendengarnya." Balas orang yang satunya lagi.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Hei, ini bukan waktu yang tepat baginya untuk menguping pembicaraan para gadis. Naruto tahu itu. Apalagi kalau sampai harus mendengar isi curhatan Hinata. Ah, ia akan merasa bersalah jika sempat mengetahuinya. Karena ia sendiri pun tak ingin jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui privasinya.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya. Dan baru saja ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu—

"Apa Shiho-chan percaya jika kubilang bahwa aku dapat melihat benang merah?"

 **DEG!**

Suara Hinata menghentikannya.

Huh?

A-apa?

Naruto melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

.

.

"Aku…tidak salah dengar kan?"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

.

.

Fiuh, UPDATE juga…

Seperti sebelumnya. Author mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang baik hati, sopan santun dan rajin menabung ini, huehehe.

Kayaknya ini cerita emang makin abal ya, gaje gitu…

Dari cerita ini memang lebih diutamakan konflik batin. Itu biar mereka bisa pahami perasaan masing-masing, dan biar pembaca juga bisa memahami perasaan mereka *ciee*ditimpuk*

Oke gini. Sebenarnya author udah menyelesaikan storyline dari cerita ini sampai tamat. Nah, masalahnya, setiap kali nulis pasti ada aja yang bakal diganti, diubah plotnya, atau bahkan ada adegan yang terpaksa dihapus. Makanya jadi lama. Gomenne…

Terus ini udah batas kemampuan author untuk nulis sepanjang ini. Setiap harinya author harus rebutan pegang komputer, yah adik author suka banget ngerusuh kalau author terlalu lama didepan komputer. Ditambah, selama bulan ramadhan ini waktu author ga begitu banyak untuk nulis. Sekali lagi, gomenne…

Untuk yang udah review, maaf ya masih belum sempat balas via PM.

Dan author usahakan akan update sekali seminggu. Jadwalnya ga jelas memang, tapi pokoknya dalam satu minggu author akan update kok.

Heheh, seperti biasa. Silahkan atuh reviewnya. Saran dan kritik sangat diterima. Jika ada pembaca yang kurang puas, lampiaskan saja, jangan ditahan.

Terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5

"Apa Shiho-chan percaya jika kubilang bahwa aku dapat melihat benang merah?"

 **DEG!**

Suara Hinata menghentikannya.

Huh?

A-apa?

Naruto melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

.

.

"Aku…tidak salah dengar kan?"

.

* * *

.

.

 **Takdir Benang Merah**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning: Alur laju, typo atau miss typo, OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah?"

"Ah ma-maaf, Shiho-chan pasti berpikir kalau aku bicara yang aneh-aneh kan?" Panik, Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan Shiho seolah-seolah ingin berkata -ini tidak benar loh-. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengatakan masalah sakral tersebut. Padahal—

"Pfft hahahaha!"

Bahunya melonjak kecil. Shiho-chan tertawa? Ada yang lucu kah?

"—hahaha ya ampun Hinata-chan, leluconmu bagus sekali." Shiho memegangi perutnya yang tegang karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Tangannya menyeka air mata yang bergantung di ujung matanya.

Hahaha. Lucu ya. Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Tidak ada yang lucu dari perkataannya, sudah jelas ia serius mengatakannya.

"Tapi kau tahu, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Bukankah Hinata-chan benci mitos? Kau selalu menghujat hal itu berkali-kali, kau ingat?"

Hinata tertegun. Benar juga, tentu saja aneh bagi Shiho mendengar ia menceritakan tentang sesuatu yang pada awalnya sangat, sangat, sangat ia benci. Kenapa ia baru menyadari itu sekarang? Apakah semenjak mendapatkan keajaiban benang merah, ia sudah tidak benci mitos lagi? Apakah sekarang ia benar-benar mempercayai benang merah tersebut?

Kenapa ia sampai lupa memikirkan itu?

Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada tangannya tersebut. Seketika tatapannya berubah sendu. "Aku juga tidak mengerti…"

.

* * *

.

.

"Hinata bisa melihat benang merah?"

"Hinata bisa melihat benang merah?"

"Hinata bisa…"

"…melihat…"

"…benang merah…"

Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ditatapnya tangan kanannya dengan lekat. Benang merah ya…

Jadi, Hinata bisa melihat benang merah juga?

Tunggu.

Itu berarti selama ini…

Hinata juga tahu kalau dirinya adalah jodohnya?

Takdir cinta sejati?

Hinata juga tahu itu?

Ya kan?

Naruto merasa napasnya berhenti seketika. Entah kenapa jari-jemarinya bergetar.

Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak—

Ah, sekarang ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Tidak, bukan itu. Apa ya…

Orang gila? Orang tidak waras? Ah itu sama saja. Orang yang… orang yang—

Cih! Sebutan apa yang pantas untuknya saat ini?!

Kenapa…

Kenapa ia dilanda kebingungan seperti ini?

Kenapa ia tidak mengerti perasaannya saat ini?

Hatinya sakit, tapi kenapa?

Kenapa?

Apa karena Hinata juga tahu tapi sikapnya biasa saja? Apa karena Hinata juga tahu tapi ia tidak memperdulikanya? Apakah karena…karena…

"Naruto? Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

Ah, suara selembut sutra, suara semerdu harpa itu menyapa pendengarannya. Suara gadis yang telah mengubah pandangan hidupnya. Yang selalu membuatnya gelagapan tanpa alasan. Tapi kali ini ia tidak perlu gugup lagi untuk menjawabnya.

"Naruto?" suara itu semakin mendekat.

Benar, ia tidak perlu gugup dihadapan orang yang juga mengetahui takdir jodohnya.

"Hei Naruto, kenapa diam saja?"

Tidak.

Ia tidak bisa.

"N-naruto? Kenapa pergi?"

"Hei Naruto!"

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga, memejamkan mata sembari mengepal kuat tangannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa. Ia hanya tidak mengerti.

.

* * *

.

.

"Siapa yang tahu kemana Uzumaki Naruto pergi?"

"Sensei, tadi kudengar Naruto pulang karena sakit. Dia juga sudah minta izin dengan guru piket."

"Oh begitu ya. Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangku kosong yang ada disampingnya. Naruto sakit? Padahal tadi mereka bertemu. Tapi Naruto lari darinya.

Apa lagi ini? Apa Naruto kembali mengabaikannya?

Tidak. Jangan mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat, Hinata. Berpikirlah dengan tenang dan sabar.

Tapi apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang? Perasaannya tidak akan tenang sebelum mengetahui alasan kenapa Naruto lari darinya tadi. Dan lagi, ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan si pemuda pirang itu. Perubahan sikap Uzumaki Naruto itu benar-benar mengacaukan hari-harinya. Hinata mendengus kesal.

Oh ya, tunggu.

Tadi kenapa Naruto ada didepan perpustakaan?

Semenjak kelas 10 ia tidak pernah melihat murid berkepala kuning berjalan disekitar perpustakaan. Yeah, Hinata tahu karena ia selalu membantu penjaga perpustakaan untuk menyusun buku-buku yang baru dikembalikan. Sekaligus untuk menghindari khalayak ramai. "Hmm." Hinata mengangguk serius.

Memang ada yang aneh kan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang Naruto sembunyikan darinya.

.

* * *

.

.

"Alamat rumah Naruto?"

"I-iya, apakah kalian bisa memberitahuku? Anko-sensei menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan tugas untuknya, heheh.." Hinata meremas ujung roknya dengan gemetaran. Sial, ia gugup sekali.

Pemuda dengan tubuh gempal melahap antusias _snack_ favoritnya, "Ini aneh sekali ya, atau hanya perasaanku saja. Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat semenjak semester baru." Mendengar itu membuat pipi Hinata memanas seketika.

"E-eh i-itu tidak seperti yang kamu maksud!" pekiknya pelan. "K-kalian jangan salah paham! A-aku hanya melaksanakan apa yang Anko-sensei suruh! Itu saja!" Lanjutnya panik. Gawat, wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Orang-orang pasti akan menertawainya.

"B-baiklah, jangan teriak-teriak lagi…" Lawan bicara Hinata itu _sweatdrop_ melihat reaksi Hinata yang gelagapan seperti cacing kepanasan. Sementara Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, merasa malu karena mendengar cekikikan dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Walaupun memalukan, tapi setidaknya Hinata berhasil mengetahui alamat rumah Naruto. _Sigh_ , ya ampun. Bicara dengan para lelaku itu melelahkan. Hinata menghela napas panjang dengan bosan.

Sebenarnya Hinatalah yang memaksa Anko-sensei agar ia yang mengantar tugas untuk Naruto. Yeah seperti yang kalian tahu, ia harus melewati godaan super duper yang Anko-sensei lontarkan padanya. Ia hampir mati karena malu saat itu.

" _Hooo~ jadi Hinata-chwan ingin mengantarkan tugas untuk Naruto-kyuuuun?"_

Astaga gurunya itu. Ia tidak menyangka guru sangar seperti Anko-sensei bisa berubah menjadi sangat alay.

Ah, sudahlah. Setelah jam pulang ia harus segera ke rumah Naruto.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, "Tunggu saja nanti, Naruto-kyun…Ah! Kenapa aku harus ikut-ikutan seperti Anko-senseei?!"

.

* * *

.

.

TING TONG TING TONG

Hinata menekan tombol bel rumah itu beberapa kali.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Hinata menekannya lagi dengan tidak sabar. "Kenapa tidak ada yang membuka pintunya sih?" Ucapnya kesal. Hinata melipat kedua tangannya. Memutar kepala kekanan dan kekiri. Lalu melihat ke jam tangannya. "Ini terlalu lama."

Karena merasa sudah sangat tidak sabar, Hinata mengetuk pintu rumah dengan kasar, "Oi Naruto-saaan! Keluarlah cepat!" teriaknya. Ia memukul pintu itu dengan kedua tangannya, "Jawablah Naruto-saan!"

Bagus. Bahkan sekalipun ia sudah membuat keributan, tetap saja tidak ada yang membuka pintunya. "Hah ya ampun, kemana sih si Uzumaki Naruto ini?!" ketusnya sambil berdecak pinggang. Ia masih tidak menyangka kalau ia akan melakukan hal memalukan ini didepan rumah orang. Berteriak tidak jelas sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Ya, sama sekali bukan gaya—

"Hi-hinata?"

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, buru-buru Hinata memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. Sekilas ia kaget, tentu saja. Karena Naruto yang dicarinya bahkan sampai mengamuk didepan rumahnya ternyata tidak ada di rumah. Pemuda itu berdiri membawa kantong belanjaan dengan kikuk dihadapannya. "Hmm…" terbentuk cengiran kecil dibibir Hinata.

"Yo Naruto- _kyun_."

Tubuh Naruto melonjak, "Naruto- _kyun tte_!? K-kau ini kenapa?!" teriaknya panik. Naruto perlahan mundur dan bersembunyi dibelakang pot ukuran besar. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat yang buruk, jangan-jangan Hinata akan membalasnya karena sudah kabur tanpa alasan. Tamatlah sudah.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto, cengiran yang terlukis dibibirnya semakin mengerikan. "Hei Naruto- _kyun_ …" Hinata semakin mendekat. "J-jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" pekik Naruto gemetaran. Cengkraman kuat tangannya menciptakan retakan halus pada pot yang membuat beberapa serpihan kecil jatuh karenanya.

"Hehehe…kemarilah Naruto- _kyun_ …" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Seketika bulu kuduk Naruto merinding dengan hebatnya, "Gyaaa! S-sadakoooo!" Teriaknya ketakutan. Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya tadi. Tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Apakah Hinata akan menyiksanya? Mencekik lehernya? Membunuhnya dan memotong-motong tubuhnya seperti yang ada di film-film? Tidak, itu tidak—

"Ini."

"Huh?"

Naruto mendongak keatas. Beberapa lembar kertas berada dihadapannya. Maksudnya apa ini?

"Aku datang hanya untuk mengantar ini. Tch, lagipula seenaknya saja kamu menyebutku Sadako. Aku tidak seseram itu." Hinata menggaruk pelan pipinya, dan membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menertawai si Uzumaki pirang ini, tapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya. Siapa sangka bahwa Uzumaki Naruto sangat takut dengan hal mistis?

Naruto terdiam, kira-kira ia harus bersikap seperti apa ya dihadapan Hinata? Tadi ia berteriak seperti anak gadis yang ketakutan, kalian tahu. Itu memalukan. Dan itu semua tidak lain adalah salah gadis indigo yang ada didepannya ini. Pokoknya benar-benar memalukan!

"Hei ambil ini cepat, aku kesini bukan untuk membuang-buang waktuku."

Naruto mengambil kertas tersebut, "T-terima kasih…" Namun ia tidak berani menatap kearah Hinata. Ia merasa sudah tidak punya muka karena telah memperlihatkan kelemahannya.

Seketika suasana hening.

.

"Ah ya ampun! Kenapa kamu diam saja disitu? Tidak tahu cara melayani tamu ya, hah?!" Hardik Hinata tiba-tiba.

Mendadak Naruto berdiri dengan kaku, "B-baik madam! S-silahkan masuk…." Hinata pun berjalan dengan anggunnya. Dan Naruto tidak bisa berkomentar apapun karena nya.

Astaga gadis itu.

 **Glek.**

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi begini, ada banyak sekali hal yang perlu kutanyakan padamu, Naruto- _kyun_."

"Hei! Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu!" Guratan merah menjalar hingga ke telinga Naruto. Tentu saja mendengar itu membuatnya sangat malu.

"Pfft fufufu." Hinata menahan tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa!" timpal Naruto. Otaknya sudah mendidih karena tingkah menyebalkan gadis indigo itu.

"B-baiklah, aku akan serius." Hinata menghela napas panjang lalu duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya. Naruto memperhatikan dengan jeli gerak-gerak gadis itu. Pasti pertanyaan itu. Ya pasti.

"Jelaskan kenapa kamu lari dariku waktu itu?"

Sudah ia tebak!

"Yah itu…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia tidak yakin harus jujur atau bagaimana, tapi sepertinya Hinata bukanlah tipe gadis yang gampang dibohongi. Iris shappire nya melirik kesana-kemari mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Haruskah ia jujur? Eh tapi bagaimana jika Hinata menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan karena sudah menguping pembicaraannya?

"Itu apa?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Naruto tersentak kecil.

"Itu…"

"Ya apa? Itu apa?" Hinata semakin merasa tidak sabar.

Aduh ia harus menjawab apa? Bagaimana jika ia bilang saja kalau ia sedang ingin meminjam buku lalu tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Hinata dengan si gadis kacamata? Tidak, tidak. Itu malah terdengar aneh!

Lalu ia harus menjawab apa?

"Cepat jawab!"

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus menjawab itu.

"A-aku berpikir kau adalah gadis yang sangat aneh karena tiba-tiba bilang kalau kau bisa melihat benang merah!"

"Heh? A-apa?"

"Aku bilang, kau adalah gadis aneh! Makanya aku menghindarimu!"

Suara Naruto menggema di ruangan tersebut. Membuat si lawan bicara diam tak berkutik sedikit pun. Naruto membuat tatapan tajam kearah Hinata agar gadis itu berpikir betapa seriusnya ia mengatakannya. Rasakan itu, timpal Naruto.

"A-aku…gadis aneh?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Ya! Kau adalah gadis paling aneh yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku! Aneh! Dasar aneh!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Walaupun itu bukan pertama kalinya orang-orang menyebutnya aneh, tapi baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan hal itu tepat dihadapannya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya meremas ujung roknya dengan kuat.

Aneh? Jadi selama ini Hinata hanyalah gadis aneh baginya?

Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Meskipun itu juga bukan masalah besar baginya, tapi kejam sekali Naruto meneriakinya dengan kalimat itu. Hiks.

Eh tunggu, tadi Naruto bilang kalau Hinata bisa melihat benang merah?

J-jadi Naruto mendengar percakapannya dengan Shiho saat di perpustakaan tadi!

"Naruto!" mendadak Hinata berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto melonjak kecil karena kaget, "A-apa lagi gadis aneh?"

Hinata mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat dihadapan Naruto, "Jadi kamu percaya begitu saja kalau aku bisa melihat benang merah?"

Naruto tertegun. Jadi maksudnya?

"Aku hanya bercanda dengan Shiho-chan, itu sama sekali tidak benar!"

Hah? Tidak benar? Hanya bercanda? Nah loh, jadi dugaannya salah?

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, "Kau pikir aku percaya? Kau bicara dengan tampang serius, dan kau bilang itu hanya candaan?" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Lalu apa masalahnya denganmu? Sudah kubilang itu hanya bercanda. Dan asal kamu tahu, aku ini sangat, sangat, sangat benci dengan mitos kampungan itu!" kali ini suara Hinata yang menggema. Membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri.

O-oh. Jadi Hinata benci mitos ya.

Naruto memandang Hinata tidak percaya. Aura amarah yang terpancar dari gadis itu tidak bisa disangkal lagi, itu adalah aura kebencian!

"O-oke! Aku mengerti! Jangan memarahiku!"

Perlahan, akhirnya Hinata bisa menenangkan dirinya. Ya ampun, ia tidak menyangka akan mengeluarkan sifat buruknya dihadapan orang lain selain Hanabi. Miris sekali rasanya.

Hinata menghela napas, panjang. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu seperti itu. Aku hanya… yah kau tahu. Aku gampang marah jika ada orang yang tidak percaya dengan omonganku. Itu saja." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa menyesal karena telah memarahi Naruto dengan kasar.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku yang memulainya." Balas Naruto canggung.

" _Un_."

Suasana pun hening kembali.

.

.

"Err ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mau _cup ramen_? Aku baru saja membelinya tadi."

"Apa ada rasa _original_?"

"Tentu saja ada."

"Kalau begitu aku mau."

.

* * *

.

.

"Hatchiii!" Hanabi mengusap hidungnya berkali-kali. Matanya sedikit berair dan tubuhnya menggigil. "Ah, Hinata nee-san kemana sih, kenapa pulang nya lama sekali. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif."

Hanabi memeluk erat lengannya, "Ha…hatchiii!"

"Hanabi-sama, ini obatnya."

" _Un_ , terima kasih Natsu."

Hanabi mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Iris bulannya membulat seketika.

"Heh?"

Buru-buru ia berlari kecil, menuruni beberapa anak tangga, menyusuri lorong rumah yang luas, dan membuka sebuah pintu besar yang berwarna coklat kehitaman.

Raut wajahnya mencerah, "Neji-nii!"

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan surai coklat yang panjang berdiri didepan Hanabi, "Selamat malam, Hanabi."

Hanabi tersenyum lebar, "Neji-nii kembali! Natsu! Neji-nii sudah kembali!"

.

* * *

.

.

"Jadwi kau benar-bwenar tidak perwcaya dewngan benang merahh?" Tanya Naruto disela-sela kegiatan kunyah-mengunyahnya. Ia menyeruput kuah kaldu _ramen_ tanpa henti, lalu memasang wajah puas yang bahagia.

"Y-ya…begitulah." Balas Hinata. Ia heran bagaimana Naruto bisa memakan _cup ramen_ sebanyak itu? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar perut Naruto.

Dan lagi, makan bersama Naruto di meja makan benar-benar tidak ia prediksi sebelumnya. Padahal awalnya ia datang hanya untuk mengantar tugas— Ah tidak, itu hanya modus saja, cuma modus…

Maksudnya hanya ingin menanyai beberapa hal.

Tapi… ini kejauhan.

Terlebih ia sedang berada di rumah anak cowo! Anak cowo! Kalian mengerti kan? Sejak kapan Hinata lugu nan polos bisa setenang ini setelah mengacau, memerintah, memarahi dan menerima ajakan makan dari si empunya rumah?

B-bagaimana bisa?

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata bertindak tanpa berpikir.

Begitu cerobohnya ia.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata tersentak kecil. "K-kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya dengan benang merah?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, "Karena itu tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak masuk akal?"sebelah alis Naruto terangkat.

"Bukankah takdir cinta sejati itu benar-benar ada?" Naruto menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya. Walaupun tadi ia bilang Hinata adalah gadis aneh karena bisa melihat benang merah, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa ada manusia yang tidak mempercayai takdir cinta sejati.

Hinata menatap intens kearah Naruto, "Aku benci romansa percintaan."

Bungkam. Perkataan Hinata membuat Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Begitu menyebalkan, menjijikkan, menyusahkan."

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Orang-orang hanya bermain-main, mereka tidak memikirkan arti dari takdir itu sendiri."

Naruto terkesiap. Didepannya ada seorang gadis yang ia percayai sebagai takdir cinta sejatinya, namun sebaliknya gadis itu justru tidak meyakini apa yang ia yakini. Gadis itu bahkan menghindari rasa cinta. Bukan rasa cinta yang biasa, tapi rasa cinta terhadap pasangan hidup. Tuhan, gadis itu membuatnya mulai ragu akan kepercayaan juga. Kalau begini jadinya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengubah kebencian dari seseorang itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Naruto menurunkan pandanganya, membiarkan Hinata bergelut sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Iris shappirenya menatap lekat benang merah yang menghubungkannya dengan Hinata, begitu merah, begitu tipis. Kadang ia melihat benang itu kusut, kadang renggang. Tapi tidak pernah putus.

Ya, tidak pernah putus.

Sejauh apapun Hinata mencoba menghindari kisah cintanya, takdir itu tidak akan berubah.

Jodoh sudah ada dihadapannya, Hinata tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengatakan betapa buruknya romansa percintaan.

Benar, Naruto tidak boleh ragu. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memberi Hinata ruang di hatinya. Sekalipun Hinata akan kabur berkali-kali, gadis itu akan tetap menjadi sandingannya. Sandingan sehidup semati.

"Tapi cinta adalah perasaan alamiah manusia, Hinata."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, seberapa besar usahamu menghindari perasaan itu, kau akan tetap memilikinya. Aku yakin dulu atau sekarang kau sudah memiliki perasaan itu, entah pada siapa. Kau hanya tidak mau mengakuinya, hatimu selalu menolak perasaan itu, tapi kau menyadarinya kan?" Naruto tersenyum hangat.

Seketika hati Hinata memanas. Ia tidak menjawab, ia tidak mau menjawab, karena semua yang Naruto katakan adalah benar, dan ia tidak mau mengakui kebenaran dari hal yang ia benci. Untuk marah pun ia tidak bisa. Perkataan Naruto dan senyuman hangatnya itu berhasil meluluhkan hatinya meskipun ia tetap tidak mau menjawab apa-apa.

"Sudah mulai gelap, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa menolaknya."

Hinata menatap sekilas Naruto. Ah si Uzumaki pirang itu…

"Baiklah, terserah dirimu."

Ia pun menghela napas. Sangat panjang.

.

* * *

.

.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali? Kemana orang tuamu pergi?" Mata bulan Hinata berusaha menangkap iris shappire milik Naruto yang tampak samar dibawah lampu jalan yang redup.

"Mereka pergi…" Napas Naruto terdengar berat.

"Pergi? Pergi kerja?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Dan entah penglihatannya yang salah atau itu memang benar, ia yakin sekali wajah pemuda pirang yang ada disampingnya mendadak murung.

Menghela napas pelan, Naruto menjawab, "Maksudku, mereka pergi untuk selamanya." Terlukis haru biru yang dalam pada wajah Naruto. Dadanya mendadak sesak, sesak sekali.

"M-ma-maaf, maaf Naruto. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, sungguh." Hinata meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Raut wajahnya menampakkan betapa ia sangat menyesali pertanyaan bodohnya. Astaga, ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Naruto telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Melihat respon Hinata, Naruto tersenyum. Hinata mungkin memang gadis yang tidak mengerti cinta, tapi ia tetaplah gadis yang peduli dengan orang lain. Dan rasa peduli itulah yang akan menjadi benih nantinya. Benih yang akan ia siram dan ia pupuki agar tumbuh menjadi pohon penuh kasih sayang.

Bahu Hinata tersentak kecil ketika merasakan tangan kekar milik pemuda pirang itu membalas genggamannya. Hangat, sangat hangat. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa di penuhi oleh kumpulan kupu-kupu yang terbang kesana-kemari?

Guratan merah menghiasi pipi putih Hinata tatkala iris amethyst menawan miliknya menatap bola mata bak samudera yang amat menentramkan hati. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan gemuruh yang sebelumnya sempat Hinata rasakan muncul lagi. Perasaan yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya kenapa ia begitu kecanduan akan sensasi yang membingungkan ini?

Tatapan yang Naruto berikan sangat teduh. Seolah tidak ada masalah apapun yang di hadapinya. Begitu tenang dan menenangkan.

Membuat Hinata hampir jatuh dalam lamunan indah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Lagipula itu terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa." Naruto tersenyum simpul.

Hinata menatap kagum pada Naruto, pemuda pirang itu hidup tanpa orang tua selama 10 tahun? Betapa ia tidak mampu membayangkan rasa kesepian yang menimpa pemuda itu. Pasti Naruto sangat kesepian. Bagaiman bisa ia menjalani kehidupan yang menyedihkan seperti itu?

Memikirkannya membuat Hinata semakin merasa sedih.

"Hei hei, aku bilang tidak apa-apa. Jadi jangan memasang tampang seperti itu." Khawatir, Naruto pun menepuk pelan pundak Hinata. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah ia yang menghibur gadis itu?

Sontak Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "Lalu selama ini kamu tinggal dengan siapa?" ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia mulai perhatian dengan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Naruto yang tampaknya mulai memahami jalan pikiran Hinata pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Hinata, apapun itu.

Ia menarik lengan Hinata dan mereka berjalan berdampingan sembari berpegangan tangan. Kali ini Naruto harus bersyukur karena Hinata bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa tangan mereka masih saling berpautan. Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Aku sempat pernah tinggal dengan pamanku, Jiraiya _ji-chan_. Tapi ya kau tahu, si pak tua mesum itu suka menyimpan majalah porno di kamarku dan sering membawa wanita-wanita dengan pakaian seksi ke rumah. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dan kembali ke rumah peninggalan orang tua ku."

Hinata mengangguk sembari tertawa pelan saat Naruto menceritakan betapa mesumnya Jiraiya-sensei.

"Lalu aku hidup dengan tabungan orang tuaku, selain itu aku juga di bebas biayakan dari semua urusan sekolah. Dan lagi, kadang _ji-chan_ juga sering mendatangiku." Terbentuk lukisan senyuman di bibir Naruto.

Mendengarnya membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum, entah kenapa ia merasa senang membayangkannya. Membayangkan Naruto menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri meski tidak bersama orang tuanya.

Ah, Hinata sangat berharap waktu berjalan dengan lambat agar ia bisa seperti ia dalam waktu yang lama.

Berjalan disamping Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya, benar-benar membuatnya senang.

Ya, senang—

T-tunggu dulu!

Tangan? Naruto menggenggam tangannya? Sontak Hinata melihat tangannya. Seketika matanya melebar.

Astaga, ia baru ingat.

Ia lah yang tadi menggenggam tangan Naruto! Saking terlenanya ia sampai lupa!

Mengingat itu membuat Hinata otomatis melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto, "Naruto, rumahku sudah dekat. Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku. K-kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok!" di penuhi oleh rasa malu, buru-buru Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung di tempat.

"Hinata?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

Tapi biarlah, berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia. Ah hatinya berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

"Aku ini benar-benar memalukan. Memegang tangan laki-laki seperti itu." Gumam Hinata dengan kesal. Semburat merah mewarnai pipi putih Hinata. Otaknya terasa kacau hanya karena memikirkan kelakuannya seharian ini pada Naruto.

Pokoknya jangan sampai hal ini terulang lagi, ia tidak tahu seberapa besar energi yang ia butuhkan untuk menahan rasa malu yang berkepanjangan.

Tapi kalau ia pikir-pikir lagi, kenapa Naruto malah meladeninya? Kenapa pemuda pirang itu malah diam saja saat Hinata memegang tangannya seperti itu? Kenapa Naruto malah tersenyum hangat padanya?

Aaargh! Ia tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiranUzumaki pirang itu.

Melelahkan.

Lebih baik ia segera pulang dan menenangkan diri dengan berendam di bak mandi.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Ah, nee-san coba tebak. Siapa yang pulang hari ini?" Hanabi, adik bungsu Hinata itu menarik-narik lengannya dengan antusias.

"Hanabi, setidaknya jawablah nee-san dengan bilang 'selamat datang'."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat datang. Jadi, ayo tebak nee-san." Senyuman Hanabi semakin lebar.

"Um… Tou-san?"

"Tidak." Hanabi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ko?"

"Tidak juga."

"Ayolah Hanabi, katakan saja." Hinata yang sejak tiba di rumah sudah merasa kelelahan pun menyerah.

"Yang pulang hari ini adalah…"

"Adalah siapa?"

"Neji-nii!" teriak Hanabi senang.

Mendengar itu membuat Hinata ikut merasa senang. Tentu saja, Neji-nii adalah keponakannya yang amat ia sayangi. Ah sudah berapa lama ya ia tidak bertemu dengan saudara jauhnya itu? 4 tahun? Ah tidak, 5 tahun. Ya, sudah 5 tahun, dan ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu, Hinata."

Terlukis senyum bahagia di bibir Hinata. "Neji nii-san!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Neji itu lantas membentangkan kedua tangannya, "Ayolah, dimana pelukan untukku?"

Dan dengan perasaan gembira, Hinata dan Hanabi berlari kearah Neji lalu memeluk pemuda itu. "Kami sangat merindukanmu."

Neji tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu, akulah yang paling merindukan kalian."

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku pergi." Sepasang kaki putih Hinata berjalan ke pintu utama. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintunya, mendadak Neji memanggilnya.

"Tunggu Hinata, biar aku yang mengantarmu." Pemuda berambut panjang itu buru-buru memasang sepatunya.

Hinata mengangkat tanganya, dan melambaikannya didepan wajahnya. "Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku sudah terbiasa menaiki bus, _nii-san."_ Ucapnya berusaha meyakini.

Mendengar itu, Neji pun mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan."

"Aku mengerti."

.

Iris amethyst itu menerawang keatas. Menatap langit tanpa awan. Sedang kaki rampingnya terus membawanya berjalan menjauhi tempatnya tinggal. Ah, pikirannya berputar-putar lagi.

" _Lalu apa masalahnya denganmu? Sudah kubilang itu hanya bercanda. Dan asal kamu tahu, aku ini sangat, sangat, sangat benci dengan mitos kampungan itu!"_

Benci?

Apa ia benar-benar benci dengan mitos yang ia bilang 'kampungan' itu?

Padahal sudah jelas ia mendapatkan keajaiban penglihatan benang merah.

Dan seharusnya tidak pantas ia masih menyimpan rasa bencinya.

Karena—

Ya karena awalnya ia benci sebab mitos itu tidak nyata. Namun sekarang situasinya berbeda. Ia bisa melihatnya. Ia bisa melihat benang merah yang pernah ia hujat-hujat tersebut. Miris ya.

Mungkin ini karma dari dewa.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Untuk apa coba ia bisa melihat benang merah? Ia pun juga tidak bisa melihat siapa jodohnya. Percuma 'kan?

Hinata menghela napas dengan bosan. "Aku jalan kaki saja, ah." Tuturnya.

"Hi-na-taa~"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, reflek Hinata menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan siapakah gerangan yang memanggilnya.

Hinata sedikit terperangah. "N-Naruto?" Sebulir keringat jatuh ke pelipisnya tatkala matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang amat dikenalnya.

Pemuda pirang itu mendekati Hinata dengan menenteng sepeda yang dibawanya. Dibalasnya tatapan Hinata dengan senyuman lebar. "Naiklah, aku akan memboncengmu ke sekolah." Ucapnya riang.

Hinata memasang tampang bingung. Lalu manik lavendernya berpindah memperhatikan sepeda pemuda tersebut.

Bonceng? Duduk dibelakang Naruto?

Selain itu, sejak kapan pemuda pirang itu pergi ke sekolah menaiki sepeda?

"A-aku tidak—"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak kali ini." Naruto sudah siap sedia diatas bangku sepedanya. Cengiran dibibirnya melebar. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah. Kamu selalu saja memaksaku."

.

* * *

.

.

Bagus. Kemarin pemuda pirang ini menggendongnya ke sekolah, dan sekarang membocengnya di atas sepeda. Kadang Hinata berpikir ada kesalahan antara dirinya dan Naruto. Coba ingat kembali. Hari pertama semester baru, hari dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Awalnya pertemuan mereka lancar-lancar saja, namun mendadak Naruto menjauhinya. Lalu, mereka bukan hanya sekelas, tapi juga sebangku. Dihukum bersama karena telat masuk kelas, mengerjakan tugas bersama, pernah makan bersama disatu meja. Semuanya selalu bersama. Bahkan Anko-sensei mulai menggoda mereka sebagai pasangan. Ya ampun.

Hinata mendengus kesal.

Belum pernah ada laki-laki yang sedekat ini dengannya. Naruto adalah yang pertama.

Kalau ia pikir-pikir lagi…

Kenapa Naruto selalu terlibat masalah dengannya? Ah, bagaimana ya… maksudnya kenapa Naruto selalu berada disekitarnya? Dulu saat SMP, Hinata pernah duduk sebangku dengan anak laki-laki, dan Hinata mengakui kalau ia tidak pernah membicarakan hal lain selain pelajaran dengan anak itu. Tapi Naruto? Pemuda itu seperti lengket dengannya.

 **TENG TENG TENG**

Saking kagetnya, Hinata nyaris menjatuhkan dagunya ke meja.

Ah, ia melamun terlalu jauh.

"Baiklah, pelajaran sudah selesai. Kalian boleh istirahat." Kurenai-sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya. Beberapa anak lelaki mendekatinya meja guru, membuat gestur seolah-olah ingin membantu gurunya membawakan buku-buku. Dan selebihnya terkecuali Hinata dan Naruto, melesat dengan cepat keluar kelas. Mengejar tujuan utama, kantin.

Seketika kelas menjadi sepi. Hening. Menyisakan sepasang murid yang masih sibuk membereskan buku pelajaran. Hinata diam-diam berusaha melirik apa yang dikerjakan pemuda disampingnya. Hatinya penasaran.

 **Hanya ada satu pilihan. Hanya ada satu pilihan. Hanya ada satu pilihan.**

 **Hina**

Hina?

Hinata bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Naruto berhenti menulis? Sontak matanya beralih menatap Naruto. Gawat, pemuda itu menyadarinya.

"Kau ingin melihat apa yang kutulis?" Naruto menyengir.

Reflek Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. "T-tidak kok. Aku tidak sengaja…y-ya aku tidak se-sengaja…" kedua telunjuknya saling berpautan.

Naruto tersenyum nakal, didekatkannya wajahnya pada Hinata. "Benar nih?" Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Yah, padahal aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu. Ya sudah." Ucap Naruto dengan tampang cemberut yang dibuat-buat. Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ah, malunya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Tentu saja itu membuat Hinata sangat kaget, dan merasa jantungnya hampir copot. "A-apa lagi?" tanya Hinata tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. _Ini terlalu dekat!_

"Nanti, kau pulang denganku ya." Hinata melebarkan matanya.

"Eh? A-apa—"

"Dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya." Lagi-lagi Naruto memotong omongannya. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto selalu memaksa dirinya.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apapun selain mengangguk dengan paksa. Melihat Naruto yang tersenyum bahagia seperti itu membuatnya merasa kesal.

Astaga pemuda itu.

.

* * *

.

.

Yap. Inilah dia. Pergi dibonceng, pulang pun dibonceng. Pemuda pirang itu kenapa, sih? Hinata bahkan sampai tidak habis pikir. Ia mencoba dengan keras untuk membaca isi pikiran Naruto. Tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Naruto itu punya masalah dengannya ya? Kalau iya kenapa tidak ngomong saja.

Ugh, baiklah.

"Naruto." Panggil Hinata pelan. Tangannya mencengkram kuat jas _gakuran_ milik Naruto. Takut akan jatuh dari sepeda pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Hm?"

"Kita ini 'kan teman sekelas dan duduk sebangku. Kalau kamu punya masalah karenaku, katakan saja. Jangan dipendam." Hinata memejamkan matanya, takut-takut mendengar balasan dari Naruto.

"Kalau gitu akan kukatakan sekarang." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lirih.

 **Ckiiiit**

Mendadak sepeda yang Naruto bawa berhenti. Menunggu lampu lalu lintas yang memperbolehkan untuk menyebrang menyala. Beberapa kendaraan umum berlalu-lalang memberikan suasana yang mengusik.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Masalah terbesarku sekarang adalah…"

"…Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu."

Tenggorokan Hinata tercekat. Manik lavendernya membulat seketika mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. "A-a-apa maksudmu?" bibirnya bergetar tak karuan.

"Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

"Huh?"

"Semenjak upacara semester baru. Semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu. Tidakkah kau berpikir ini seperti sudah ditakdirkan?"

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya. Merasa masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Didetik yang sama Naruto kembali mengayuhkan sepedanya, menyusuri zona _zebra cross_.

"Aku…aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Suaranya mendadak parau.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menoleh kearah Hinata sedikitpun.

Hinata semakin menguatkan cengkramannya. "Kenapa?! Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku benci hal-hal seperti itu?" pekiknya tiba-tiba. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mendengar suaranya.

Naruto masih mengayuh sepedanya dengan tenang. Kepala kuningnya tetap fokus mengahadap kedepan, tidak ingin melihat wajah Hinata saat itu. Alisnya bertautan. "Lalu perkataanmu saat di perpustakaan itu? Tidak mungkin kau mengatakannya tanpa alasan, 'kan? Tidak mungkin kau bercanda dengan hal-hal yang kau benci. Ya 'kan?" Rahangnya menegang meski ia berbicara dengan nada pelan.

Hinata merasa hatinya teriris. Naruto benar. Apa yang Naruto katakan benar. Dan sekarang ia merasa telah membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Baiklah. Akan ia katakan yang sebenarnya.

"Itu…karena adikku." Pandangan Hinata melemah. Perasaannya yang memuncak tadi telah menguras banyak energinya.

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Adikku membacakan sebuah buku tentang benang merah. Dan entah kenapa sejak saat itu aku mengalami banyak hal aneh." Terang Hinata.

Mendadak Naruto menghentikan sepedanya, matanya melebar. "T-tunggu. Buku benang merah?" tanyanya cepat. Hinata mengangguk bingung. "Eh…i-iya..kenapa?" Ia menatap Naruto heran.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "T-tidak ada apa-apa…lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" Naruro kembali menjalankan sepedanya dengan tangannya yang bergetar tanpa ia tahu kenapa.

"Tiba-tiba saja muncul petir yang sangat besar."

Lagi-lagi bahu Naruto melonjak kecil. "P-petir?"

" _Un."_

"L-lalu?" tanya pemuda pirang itu tak sabar.

Hinata mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Lalu…esok harinya…aku…aku…"

"K-kau apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Naruto semakin tidak sabar.

"Aku…aku bisa melihat benang merah."

Gadis itu bilang apa?

"A-apa? Jadi kau benar-benar bisa melihatnya?" nada suara Naruto semakin tak beraturan. Pegangan pada setang sepeda semakin kuat. Hinata bilang ia bisa melihat benang merah?

"I-iya. Dan sekarang kamu pasti akan serius menganggapku aneh." Hinata membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. "Lupakan perkataanku saat itu. Lalu bagaimana? Berarti kau bisa melihat siapa takdir pasanganmu, 'kan?" tanya Naruto. Perasaannya memanas menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Gadis itu bisa melihat benang merah, berarti ia juga—

"Tidak."

Heh? Tidak? Gadis itu menjawab tidak? Ia tidak bisa melihat jodohnya?

"Aku bisa melihat benangnya, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa takdir pasanganku."

"Kau serius, 'kan?" Terbawa suasana yang menegangkan, tanpa sadar Naruto menaikkan nada suaranya. "Aku tidak pernah seserius ini." Jawab Hinata mantap.

"Kalau begitu baguslah."

"Heh?" Dengan cepat Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto. Apa itu? Apa yang baru saja pemuda pirang itu katakan?

Naruto membalas tatapan Hinata. "Bukankah bagus jika kau tidak tahu siapa takdir pasanganmu? Bayangkan saja apa jadinya jika kau bertemu dengan orang itu. Kau pasti sudah pingsan sekarang." Ia terkekeh pelan.

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat. "B-benar juga. T-tapi, apa kamu percaya pada ucapanku?" Kali ini ia merasa sangat khawatir.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Jika kau percaya pada apa yang kau lihat, maka aku akan mengikuti kepercayaanmu." Manik sapphire miliknya menatap dalam bola bulan milik Hinata.

Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. "Naruto…kamu…" hatinya terharu.

Pandangan Naruto kembali fokus ke jalanan, kakinya mengayuh semakin cepat mengikuti hatinya yang bersorak bahagia. "Sebagai gantinya, karena aku telah mengetahui rahasiamu. Kau harus menjadi teman baikku. Ketika ada masalah, bicaralah padaku. Ketika kau mengalami kesulitan, bergantunglah padaku. Karena seperti yang kubilang tadi, kita ini sudah ditakdirkan."

Terlukis senyum simpul di bibir Hinata. "Baiklah. Seperi biasa, kamu selalu memaksaku." Ucapnya. Ia tidak yakin apakah ini benar atau tidak, tapi ia melihat Naruto tersenyum dengan lebar. Wajah pemuda itu sangat bahagia. Dan itu membuatnya merasa lega. Lega karena pemuda pirang yang memboncengnya itu mempercayai perkataannya.

"Tidak apa 'kan? Lagipula kau juga menikmati paksaan dariku." Goda Naruto.

Sontak wajah Hinata memerah sepenuhnya. "T-tidak kok! Itu hanya perasaanmu saja!"

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajahnya memerah?"

"N-Naruto!"

"Hahahahaha."

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

A/N : Sekarang author bisa bernapas lega. Walaupun sudah hiatus selama kurang lebih 3 bulan, namun syukurlah author punya waktu untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Pertama, maaf karena terlalu lama.

Kedua, author ternyata tidak bisa menentukan deadline sendiri karena kesibukan tak terduga selalu datang melanda.

Ketiga, mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya juga memakan waktu lama berhubung sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian semester.

Keempat, karena fokus dengan tugas yang menumpuk, author yakin chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan, selain juga karena author kurang menguasai kosa kata. Jadi harap maklum.

Lalu, author ternyata harus mengulang kembali line cerita yang sebelumnya sudah selesai dibuat. Alurnya berubah dari yang author prediksikan sebelumnya. Sangat berubah. Dan alasan kenapa author memasukkan Neji ada di chapter depan.

Baiklah. Terima kasih bagi yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk lanjut membaca cerita ini. Terutama bagi yang memberi review, favorite, dan follow.

Cukup sekian, jangan lupa review nya ya, saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan.

Uzu-AI.

.


End file.
